


It Had To Be You

by TheFightingBull



Series: Of Course He Is, Because Why Wouldn't He Be? [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kree Mythology, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Other Tags As Needed, Peter Still Has His Powers Because It Was Silly To Think He Would Have Lost Them To Begin With, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Some Characters Not Dead, Soul mate, Weirdness, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Soulmate A/U. Peter and Ronan discover they are soulmates, the only hiccup? For the Kree having a soulmate isn't all about roses and intimacy. It can mean nearly anything. Good thing for Peter, Ronan's stuck in some kind of limbo without a body. Now if only he could get the Kree to stop sending vivid images of his blue body to him at all hours of the day and especially night.Hope you all like it. Rated Explicit for future chapters.





	1. Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter which is from Ronan's pov. It goes to the other story called How The Bandashree Earned His Markings. Hope you guys like it!

Ronan breathed in the power of the stone, watched in horrified fascination as the little Terran's hand wrapped around the purple gem. He didn't move though; why should he? The mortal that held the stone would be destroyed and when it fell to the ground, so too would Xandar. Even if it took his own life, at least he would know that vengeance was finally achieved for his father and for all the Kree who lost their lives to the pink Xandarians.

But then something else happened, something unexpected. The Terran's friends took hold of him and together, they all seemed to control the destructive power of the infinity stone. To Ronan's horror the group he'd called Guardians of the Galaxy were in fact guarding and protecting the worthless planet he'd tried so desperately to destroy.

His own demise was assured and he now knew that it was all for nothing. Every sacrifice he made, every pleasure he denied himself, every moment's peace passed over in favor of his family and his species' honor. He'd even brushed aside the discovery of his soulmate for this one chance. There would be no justice, there would be no peace in his after life!

How? How could he have failed so spectacularly? And to the scum before him? That was by far the cruelest insult. An animal, a tree, a Zen-Whoberis, some lowly alien not even worthy of acknowledgement, and a weak Terran? Never mind that a bunch of Ravagers led by a Centuarian criminal had bested his own fleet. His moments before death were humiliating indeed.

Had any other Accuser been so supremely laid low?

Lifting his chin defiantly, he dared them to strike him down. It would not be said that Ronan the Accuser flinched and cowered in the face of death. It was bad enough that he allowed himself to be distracted by a dancing fool; his pride was mortally wounded but he'd salvage his remaining dignity and stand tall. Ronan the Accuser would be seen embracing his death.

Still, he had to know and so he asked. He asked how the mortal held the stone and the Terran's infantile response was exactly what he would have expected of a dimwitted, uncouth ravager. The last words he'd ever hear were delivered by a smirking brat in the form of a childish insult that didn't even attempt to answer his question. If only he'd had time to teach that Terran brat some manners...

Pain engulfed him and his silence was stolen by an agonized roar and then...darkness.

 

* * *

They surrounded him, but they would regret it. He was built for war, built for death, for destruction. He was an Accuser, a role no less important than that of the Emperor himself. These beings were none of them worthy of seeing him punished let alone felled in battle. He didn't have his weapon, but it wasn't necessary against this lot.

He lashed out, he fought, he warred and he defeated any who approached him. He felt their souls fizzle in some cases, snap in others. It mattered not to him, they were destroyed and incapable of attempting to harm him.

 It wasn't clear whether or not he was dead. He felt strong, he felt powerful, and yet he was trapped here. Here. Where exactly was here? It was a question that nettled him over and over until he noticed something rather peculiar about the men, women and creatures that he faced day after day...

Had no one worthy ever died by the stone after holding it? Were these fools and miscreants of disrepute the only ones to ever achieve the ultimate goal of holding the Infinity Stone? Was this truly the company he deserved, the company he was apparently destined to rot amongst?

Once more the humiliation of his defeat at the hands of The Guardians of the Galaxy burned through him anew.His bright, lavender eyes narrowed on the massive creature that made its approach. He had wondered when this one would come to test its mettle against him. Taking a deep breath, he let his jaw tighten, raising his chin as he sneered contemptuously. This thing, no matter how large, would never be a match for him.

 

* * *

 

It happened suddenly between fights. One moment he was searching out the next…soul? Spirit? The next he was seeing stars. Literally. It was as if he were standing on deck of a space ship. He could make something out in the distance, a capsule of some type, and then he realized he was in fact seeing space.

A massive fleet of ships came into view and Ronan recognized them as Ravagers. Several clans in fact. He wondered if he was about to be attacked when he saw several bursts of color flash before him. Ahh…not an attack. A funeral. But for who?

What was this? What was he seeing? And hearing? What was this sensation? Where his markings would have been he felt a wet trail. He brought his hand up and touched his cheek. To his amazement, he actually felt flesh. _Real_ flesh. Not the subtle electric charge of touching another’s soul as he felt when he fought the other prisoners of the stone.

He looked at his hand and it was pink, not Xandarian pink, but Terran pink. He stared out at the vast expanse of space before him and watched as the Ravager funeral took place. In that instant he both felt his own phantom body and that of the man he was currently merged with. Two simultaneous sensations of two heart beats pounded within his consciousness. One was strong, steady and most likely his own; the other was quick, labored, and dare he think it, pained?

Gamora placed her hand on his shoulder and he could feel it both through the body he seemed to be possessing and upon his own spirit. He tried to shrug it off, but found that he slipped free of all sensations from the Terran. What a strange development this was? What could this mean? He tried to reconnect with the feeling, but found he was unable to. He was back within his prison.

He’d heard of a lot of strange things occurring between those who were bonded, but never anything like this. Then again, it wasn’t as if anyone could possibly know what had happened to those whose bodies had been destroyed by the infinity stone, either. Was this because of whatever had allowed Peter Quill to hold the stone for so long or because of their connection?

Was he dead and this was his own personal Hell? Or was he simply without a body after the stone had been ordered to destroy it? What had become of him and did this happen to any other? He wanted answers and he wanted them now, but he was unable to reach back into the mind of…of that filthy Terran!

His vision flickered once more and this time he was face to face with a Xandarian in a white room. He reached forward to rip his enemy's beating heart from his chest, but Ronan's hand went straight through and he felt neither an electric charge nor the impact of flesh on flesh. The Kree watched with only a small amount of satisfaction as the Xandarian before him froze, orange eyes focused on him intently before they rolled back and his body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Perhaps this could work to his advantage…


	2. What In The Actual F**K?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this story! Hope you like it, here's another chapter cause nothing is going on at work and I wanted to get it out to you all. I think I may have just jinxed myself...oh well. Enjoy!

Peter groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn he’d just gone toe to toe with Drax and Gamora for a solid eight hours and lost. Everything hurt, everything ached and as had happened every night since Ego’s demise, he wasn’t at all well rested thanks to the phantom pains.

Forcing himself to his feet, he made his way to the bathroom attached to his room and looked in the mirror. He knew he wouldn’t find anything, but it was a force of habit by now. He checked every morning to see if there was some kind of bruising or marks to indicate that he’d fallen off his bed or something. Anything to convince himself that wasn’t in fact losing his sanity.

His face greeted him, completely devoid of any proof that he’d been stomped on by Groot or Rocket. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on what he’d dreamt of for the past two weeks. Of course, nothing came back to him except a general feeling of adrenaline and fighting. It always came back to fighting and despite how terrible he felt, he was sure he’d ‘won’ those fights.

“Who cares if I won, I just want to sleep for real.” He whined to his reflection. “What the Hell is wrong with you?”

When his reflection refused to answer him, Peter sighed and went about his morning routine. He tried not to think of it, but he couldn’t help it. Why wasn’t he getting any real rest? Why were his dreams so violent? Had losing Yondu broken his mind so severely? That he doubted because he’d experienced loss before and never started a fight club in his sleep.

Once dressed and ready for the day he headed to the pilot’s seat where he knew Rocket would be. “Alright, Roc, you can take a break.” He yawned.

“You look like shit, Quill. You sure you don’t want me to keep going?” The raccoon smirked.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Peter shrugged. “Besides, I think I heard Groot getting into stuff in the kitchen.”

“This right here is why I never mated.” Rocket grumbled as he jumped down from the seat.

“Really? I figured it was because even aliens outlaw sex with animals.” Peter jabbed with a mean smile.

“Hey! Watch yourself, Quill!” Rocket bared his teeth, but Peter knew he wasn’t really mad. They were a family and that meant giving each other shit, loads of it. (Though they were always careful not to word it that way in front of Drax for fear of the obvious) None gave it more than Rocket, either. The little guy had been borderline cruel up until Yondu died two weeks ago.

About an hour later, Drax and Gamora had joined Peter in the cockpit. Neither were overly chatty, but they sure were making eyes at each other. Gamora’s gaze was calculating, curious and yet just a little cold. Meanwhile, Drax who was anything but subtle, stared boldy at the green skinned alien with obvious attraction.

“You two should just start bunking up.” Peter suggested.

“Shut up, Peter.” Gamora snapped. “Why is it so quiet? Why aren’t you playing music?”

After his cassette player had been destroyed, Peter had been gifted something called a Zune by Yondu. He’d listened to it often, but always after he was prompted by the others to do so. Not because he didn’t like it, but because it hurt two-fold. There was the pain of losing Yondu and knowing that he’d cared enough about Peter to collect and keep such a thing for him, and then of course it was also a reminder of the connection to his mother that had been lost.

“Forgot.” He ignored Gamora’s concerned frowned and he definitely pretended not to notice her immediate scan of him as she seemed to pick up on the fact that something else was wrong. Before she could assault him with a barrage of questions, he pulled out the Zune, hooked it up to the port Rocket had installed in the pilot’s seat and pressed play.

Something called “Cold Hearted” by Paula Abdul began to play. The only song he’d heard or remembered by the woman was “Knocked Out.” According to his Zune, “Cold Hearted” came from the same album but wasn’t released until later. He found the beat interesting and looking around noted that the others seemed to appreciate it, too.

“This woman must have known you.” Gamora teased as the line ‘he’s a lover boy at play, he don’t play by rules’ came across. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I like her voice,” Gamora added. “it’s very melodic.”

As the tunes continued to bounce between genres Peter noticed that Drax enjoyed a good deal of the ballads while Gamora seemed to prefer the stuff that was closer to the old mix tapes. Groot, when he and Rocket joined them, really liked the harder, louder music.

It didn’t take long however, before Peter began to feel a strange amount of aggression building up. He looked at the others, was it just him? They sat quietly, listening to the music in a nearly serene state. Actually, it was the quietest they’d been in a long time. Maybe that’s why he felt so aggressive. He knew they were just trying to respect the music and let him learn about his culture, but why did they have to sit so close to him?

Peter glared at them, his hands tightening as his brows furrowed. He felt…trapped by them. Like he was surrounded and the space around him was shrinking. He wanted them to get as far away from him as possible.

“What’s your problem, Quill?” Rocket snapped, clearly picking up on his attitude.

He blinked and tried to shrug it off. “I don’t know. But I’m not mad…or at least I wasn’t. Now I’m getting angry, but I don’t know why.”

“Is it the music?” Drax asked, grating on Peter’s nerves. “Sometimes your music makes me want to tear out all of your spinal cords and toss your lifeless bodies into space.”

“What? Since when?” Peter demanded.

“No shit!” Rocket added.

“I am Groot!”

“Watch your mouth!” Peter snapped at the little tree. “But yeah, Groot. That is _messed_ up.”

“Someone else should pilot the Milano.” Gamora announced. “Peter go back to bed, you look exhausted. I’ll take your place for now.”

“Pfft.” Peter scoffed with a sneer. “I just woke up, I’m not going back to bed.”

“Yes, you are.” Gamora stated as she stood from her chair.

“Make me.” Peter challenged.

“You do look like shit, Quill. I already told you that once.” Rocket threw in.

“You must have strange feces, Rocket, if Peter looks similar.” Drax pondered aloud.

“I do not look like shit. Now everyone just back off.” He stated as firmly as he could but the longer they all sat in silence, the angrier he felt. He took a deep breath and put the ship on auto-pilot. They were headed to Xandar anyhow and it was at least a week away. Some kind of problem with the stone or something; he couldn’t recall.

As he got up to head for the kitchen, Gamora reached for his hand and somehow, she ended up on the flat of her back, with Peter holding her there by the throat. He stared down at her with wide, surprised eyes and a dropped jaw. He honestly didn’t know why or especially _how_ he had done that to the assassin. He did however know how and why he ended up on his own back with a larger hand wrapped around his own neck.

Drax.

“What the Hell, Peter?!” Gamora shouted as she got to her feet quickly.

“How’d you do that?” Rocket frowned. “You’re good in a fight, but you ain’t that good.”

“I. Am. Groot.” The little tree stated in awe.

“I’m…Sor…ry.” Peter choked, not too surprised that Drax had yet to release him.

“Drax enough!” Gamore frowned as she touched her own throat. “Peter your strength and speed were…”

“Unnatural.” Drax finished for her as he let Peter up. “Even your movements were not typical of your kind. It was as if you were trained by the Kree.”

“What?” Peter coughed. “Where would I learn anything from a Kree?”

“I don’t know but that was definitely a Kree move.” Gamora confirmed. “But it wasn’t just the move, it was everything. For a moment, it was like I’d been caught off guard by a Kree warrior in every way. Strength, speed and skill.”

Peter frowned as he bit at his lip. He grabbed at the back of his neck while debating; should he tell them about the aggression? Was it possibly linked to his dreams of fighting? He never woke up feeling like a highly skilled fighter, and yet he knew he’d won the fights against who they were. Maybe they weren’t dreams?

“Out with it.” Gamora demanded, catching on to at least some kind of inner debate. “What aren’t you telling us, Peter?”

He growled in frustration as he grabbed the sides of his head. “Alright! Fine. I’ve been dreaming of fighting, I think. A lot. For the past two weeks at least. I wake up sure that I have injuries but I don’t. I can’t remember who I fought when I wake up, but I haven’t felt well rested since Ego.”

“Maybe your little ‘bonding’ session with that psycho opened up some new abilities?” Rocket suggested.

“No, Ego said that by killing him I’d lose my powers.” Peter reminded his furry shipmate.

“That’s stupid.” Gamora rolled her eyes. “He probably hoped you’d be selfish and stupid enough to let him live if he convinced you that was true.”

“Indeed.” Drax agreed. “When parents die their physical traits amongst their offspring do not die with them.”

“I am Groot.”

“What do you know, Groot?” Peter lashed out. “You’re just a little baby!”

“Peter!” Gamora snapped. “Your hostility is on the rise and this isn’t the first incident like it, either.”

 “I didn’t say anything hostile! He _is_ a baby! That wasn’t hostile at all! Hostile would be saying that he’s nothing but an attention seeking-”

In retrospect, Peter was glad Rocket blasted him. He was about to say something incredibly cruel. Possibly unforgivable. Why? Why was he so angry and hateful right now? Maybe Gamora was right. Maybe he should just get up and go to bed. Yeah, that was a good idea. Go to bed. He just had to, you know, start breathing again first.

“Rocket!” Gamora shook her head. “I feel like a damned caretake for toddlers! We need someone to look at you on Xandar, Peter. Maybe the can tell us what’s going on.”

“It’s gonna take a very special kind of genius to figure this Humie out, that’s for sure.” Rocket sneered. “I said it before, I’ll say it again; You’ve got issues, Quill.”

 

* * *

 

Xandar –

 

The silver room had four guards posted again. For several months they had been down to one guard and then just weeks ago, a guard was found passed out on the floor. There had been no explanation and the guard insisted he had just felt fatigued and that his sugars were low. The problem was that he’d been pale and terrified. Still, he refused to acknowledge it and insisted he was fine.

Two days after the guard passed out, four guards conacted their supervisors as they stared in horror, unsure of what they had just seen. Well, no. They knew what they saw. What they didn’t know was the how or why. It had been brief, perhaps two and a half seconds of the blue Kree in his battle armor and paint. He’d appeared and disappeared without even noticing them.

In the camera room, two supervisors went over the footage again and again at the request of their vault guards. Nothing appeared, especially not Ronan the Accuser. The vault’s lights didn’t even flicker. The video evidence seemed to show that their fears were unfounded. They radioed their guards back and relayed their findings.

Unfortunately, rumors spread rapidly and to Corpsman Dey’s horror, everyone on guard duty around the vault insisted on sightings of the Accuser’s ghost. Dey knew which ones were lying or at least exaggerating and which ones truly believed they’d seen something.

Even dead the Accuser still frightened people, and the men and women who ‘saw’ him were always clammy, pale and a bit twitchy. The liars oversold their fear by breaking down into tears or screaming or insisting they needed a newer route, usually a cushier or easier route.

Personally, he didn’t believe Ronan was there until he did a patrol himself. He hadn’t been frightened like the others. Startled? Of course. Concerned? Who wouldn’t be? But fear didn’t factor in. Why? Because Ronan clearly wasn’t real. Now he definitely felt anger toward the being who had nearly killed him and everyone he loved, but again, he was secure in the knowledge that the apparition couldn’t harm him.

Still, Ronan the Accuser, whether physical or incorporeal, was not to be ignored. Just because Dey didn’t believe the image was a threat didn’t mean he was at a pay grade to make that determination official. So of course, he reported the sightings to Nova Prime.

    

* * *

       

Finally, finally Peter did not dream of any form of combat. If anything there was a feeling of a boredom and barely controlled rage, but absolutely no fighting. And yet he _still_ didn’t feel fully rested. Worse? His ‘mean’ behavior had only intensified. Sure, his body wasn’t being abused in his sleep, but his friends sure as Hell were. He’d been down right cold and biting.

And come to think of it, he’d received quite a few well deserved hits to the face, so he wasn’t really sure that he could consider the no bad dreams a win. Even Rocket thought Peter was taking things too far and not just when it was about Groot, either. More than once the cybernetically enhanced raccoon had come to the defense of Gamora and Drax.

Thankfully, they were landing on Xandar. After their meeting with Nova Prime, Peter had an appointment to see some kind of therapist. He wasn’t looking for to it, but he was also sick of hurting and being hurt by his friends.

“Welcome Guardians.” The white haired Xandarian smiled as they approached. “We are relieved to see you again.”

“It’s good to be back.” Then entire group usually left the talking up to Peter or Gamora, so with Peter’s unpredictable moods swings and comments, Gamora had to take the lead. “What’s happened?”

The leader of Xandar wasted no time on pleasantries or meager explanations. She simply led them straight to the vault where the infinity stone was kept. Peter frowned as an odd tickle of excitement filled his stomach. The power of the stone called to him sure, but if he was honest, something else called to him, too. Something familiar and horrifying.

Just as Peter was about to ask if anyone else felt it, he could have sworn he saw someone move behind the vault. Since the others were engaged in whatever Gamora and Nova Prime were discussing, he simply moved behind the vault to follow the shadow.

Nothing.

He shrugged and returned to the others who were still engrossed in an intense discussion about-

Good God, it was Ronan the Accuser! He shouted some kind of wordless noise and pointed to just behind the Nova Prime where the angry Kree stood, glaring malevolently at his friends. They all jumped back in surprise to stand by Peter; the Accuser’s eyes following them.

“What in the actual fuck?” Peter demanded.

“How is this possible?” Nova Prime gasped in a far more eloquent repetition of Peter’s exclamation.

Drax did not wait for an answer as he moved to tackle the sneering Kree war lord. Unsurprisingly, Drax slammed into the wall behind Ronan, going right through the unflinching ghost. Its purple eyes narrowed while his half-painted lips curled into a deeper sneer.

"And to think, this is one of the pathetic ilk who defeated me.” The Kree groused.

“Seriously, what the fuck is going on?” Peter demanded and felt the purple gaze move to him with a strange expression of curiosity combined with irritation.

Ronan stood before them unmoving as he continued to glare. Until Gamora moved to take Peter’s hand. Then that expression became a threatening pout, something Peter wasn’t even aware could be possible. Either way, Gamora didn’t touch Peter’s hand because he yanked his arm away and made a warning growl. Something else he’d been doing as of late. He ignored the triumphant smirk that took over the Kree’s snarl.

“You will release me, Star Lord.” Ronan stated.

"Like Hell.” Peter shook his head and did his best to ignore a sharp tug within him.

“That wasn’t a request,” The booming voice warned. “Nor was it a demand.” He added with a cruel smile.

“How are you even here?” Rocket demanded.

“The how matters not, _Rat_.” Ronan responded. “Soon, Peter Quill, very soon you will release me.”

“From what?” Peter hadn’t meant to ask that aloud and yet it tumbled out his mouth all the same.

“Is it not obvious, Star Lord?” Ronan smirked.

“The stone!” Gamora’s eyes widened as she grabbed Peter’s arm. “He’s not dead! He’s trapped in the stone somehow!”

As Peter nodded to agree, everything went fuzzy and the next thing he knew, he had his best friend in a nasty chokehold. Of course, whatever hold Ronan had on him just had to be broken when Drax’s full body weight slammed into him at a painful speed. Peter was sure something was gonna break but again, the purple haze returned and he was atop the…whatever Drax was.

“Do NOT touch him again.” Ronan roared, his deep voice filling the small room and pulling the attention back to his ghostly visage.

“We need to get Peter outta here, now!” Rocket insisted. “It’s that stone! It’s gotta be!”

Peter couldn’t help but notice that Ronan’s image flickered as the tall Kree dropped to one knee, his form seeming weak and unstable. With Ronan’s attention apparently off him, Peter got off Drax quickly. He was also able to run, so he did. He ran from the room as fast as he could, taking Rocket’s advice. He didn’t know what was happening or why it had to be him, but what he did know was that he was tired of Ronan hurting his friends through him.

And seriously? What the fuck? How was Ronan even doing that? Why the crap were they connected in such a way? Was it just the stone? Was it because he had physically held it? But if that were the case why couldn’t he feel the others who had touched it before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am busy working on the third. Not sure when it will post. We'll have to see I guess


	3. Demand, Request, Or Prophecy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is another short chapter, but I hope that's ok. Also the format is weird because I just can't seem to get the hang of using Microsoft Office over Open Office. Whenever I copy and paste it just...I don't know...it puts to many spaces or it adds indents on some paragraphs and not on others. Oh well, I'm rambling now. It's 6:45 in the morning though, so yeah. Please enjoy. Sorry for typos.

Just Outside the Nova Corps Building

He was exhausted and needed some sleep, but now that he knew what was wrong with him, he was also afraid. The answer to his question had actually created even more questions! And seriously? Of all the fucking dead people he knew, why was it Ronan the Accuser making contact with him? Why couldn’t it be his mother or even Yondu? God he’d take Tullk or his grandfather at this point. Anyone but Ronan.

And why? Why was that psychopath preventing Gamora from touching him? Sure he’d been annoyed internally but he wasn’t normally like that! Quite the opposite in fact. Peter had always been a very ‘touchy-feely’ kind of guy. It drove the Ravagers crazy as well as the Guardians at first, but they all got used to it.

So yeah. He was definitely going to blame Ronan for his newfound hatred of being touched.

While he was at it, he might as well just blame Ronan for the mood swings, the restless sleep, the moments of confusion and especially the claustrophobia! The last being something that had actually contributed greatly to his poor moods as of late. What kind of Ravager hated being in a smallish ship out in space?

Someone connected to a being trapped in a little rock, apparently.

The Kree Fantatic’s words started to run through his head. _“That wasn’t a request. Nor was it a demand.”_ What the Hell did that mean? He wasn’t asking or demanding, so then what did he think he was doing? What did that mean? Not a request or a demand…and then he smiled…cruelly. Like he knew something they didn’t. Something _he_ didn’t.

This would all be a lot easier if he could just talk to the blue bastard. Maybe if he were face to face with the ghost _and_ alone Ronan would be more forth-coming about what he knew of their situation. Too bad the others and the Nova Corps would never allow him anywhere near the vault by himself.

Then again…Wait! Was that what Ronan meant? Was he predicting that Peter would release him? Well how the fuck would that even happen? He’d probably have to get his hands on the infinity stone again and there was no way that was possible. Not in this lifetime.

But what if someone else did? What if Ronan had a contact? No. Nobody even knew he survived. They all thought themselves safe from the likes of the former Accuser. What the Hell was an Accuser anyhow? Was that a position or a title?  He did say that Xandar stood accused. It probably was a job. Either that or the guy was just…weird.

“Says the guy obsessing over him.” Peter rebuked himself. “Fuck! What is with me? Why do I care?” He growled with frustration. “Why are you in my head, Ronan?” He demanded and wasn’t at all surprised when he didn’t receive an answer.

“Forget this. I’m gonna talk to him.” He decided and headed back inside and toward the vault. He wanted answers and there was no way he’d be able to get into the vault itself so there was nothing to worry about. He couldn’t get to the stone and therefore, Ronan couldn’t get away. Not that Ronan could really do much if released. He was a ghost, right? He might as well get some answers while the Kree was vulnerable…ish.

On his way toward the vault, Peter felt that angry boredom that rested in the back of his mind shift  into something else. Something…bad. It was predatory, determined and even a bit…gleeful? How the fuck did someone trapped in a stone become gleeful and why was he using that word describe Ronan? Ronan wasn’t gleeful unless he was killing or trapping or…Oh God…Peter’s stomach dropped…

Somehow, someway, Ronan had done something! He’d captured someone or taken a hostage! How did a ghost take a fucking hostage? Was that even possible? He didn’t know, but he did run as fast as he could to the vault.

“Peter?” He heard Drax say his name as he got to the right floor but ignored him and the others as he ran past. They followed of course, which he really didn’t mind at the moment because it wasn’t like he stood a chance against Ronan alone. Not without a damned Infinity Stone.

When he skidded to a stop inside the vault room, he saw a guard on the ground, unconscious. His partner on the other hand was standing still and holding the- “Oh fuck, you have the orb; why do you have the orb?”

She gasped and faced him, tears streaming down her pastel pink cheeks. “It can’t remain! It has to be destroyed! It has to!” She sobbed maniacally. “If I don’t destroy the stone, he’ll get free! He’ll get free and he’ll kill everyone! And even if he’s not free…I can’t…I can’t face him anymore!”

Peter’s green eyes widened as he took in the distressed and clearly disturbed woman. He opened his mouth to assure her that everything would be alright, but he caught sight of Ronan standing just behind her with a knowing smile on his face. The black toothed smile was fanatical and at once, Peter understood because he’d seen that same grin once before. Just as Ronan had expected of Peter when he first grabbed ahold of the stone, Ronan knew the woman would drop the stone and upon her death, potentially destroy Xandar and everything on it when it struck the floor.

“No! Don’t open it! He’s tricking you!” Peter tried to warn, but the woman was already sliding the orb open and the moment her fingers touched the stone, Ronan’s image vanished.

Peter grabbed her hands as she pried the stone from its seat in the silver case. She of course screamed in pain, a pain he was all too familiar with, but he had to ignore it as he tried to get the stone away from her before it killed her and everyone else in the room.

She loosened her grip just enough for Peter to take the stone into his own grasp. He clenched his teeth as the power burned through his body, lighting him up just the same as it had before. With his free hand he grabbed hold of the orb and as fast as he could, slammed the stone back in its spherical sheath.  All in all, it lasted about four and half seconds.

He dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, the orb rolling toward his friends. Rocket stepped back with toddler Groot in his arms. Gamora frowned while Peter panted for breath as he tried to fight against the spasms of power and pain shuddering through his body. Drax reached down and hesitantly picked up the orb.

No one moved for another ten seconds as they all waited; the idea that any moment now the orb would burst and release Ronan from the stone. But that was silly and of course it didn’t happen.

“What were you thinking?” Nova Prime demanded in a stern tone. “Do you realize what you could have done? To us all?”

With a cringe, the woman trembled and shook her head before nodding it. Peter knew how badly she was hurting, how every muscle in her body must be twitching and burning. Her throat was likely raw from the screaming and she was definitely feeling weak and dizzy from the sheer power that had coursed through her.  But more than that, he got the feeling she was ashamed and embarrassed of her what her actions had nearly caused.

“I-I c-can’t de-de-describe it.” The woman’s teeth chattered as she attempted to explain herself past her stuttering. She took a few breaths and tried again. “There was this….int-t-t-tense f-fear. I was so sure, Nova Prime.” She sobbed again and looked to her leader, begging for sympathy in her pitiful eyes. “There was no thought, just fear. I _had_ to destroy the stone! He was smiling at me! Smiling so wide…” She paused again to take a deep breath. “It was like he’d just figured out how to kill us all!”

“Foolish woman.” Drax admonished. “You did exactly as he wanted.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Gamora interrupted, placing a calming hand on Drax’s shoulder. “Ronan was probably trying to scare her, but whatever else he wanted, he failed at achieving.”

And yet, Peter found that he felt Ronan stronger than ever. Possibly more so. And worse than feeling him so clearly defined was feeling how very pleased with himself the Kree was. Had he succeeded, or was he just that easily satisfied by traumatizing Xandarians?

He shivered as he swore he felt a huff of breath at his right ear. It was like a scoffing laugh.

Of course, no one was behind him when he checked, which made his stomach flip. Had she somehow set him free or…Oh NO! He stared down at his hand in horror. _You will release me very soon._ That’s what Ronan had said. Oh God! Had just touching the stone been enough to release him?

The others were going to _kill_ him!

“Let’s go, Peter. You have an appointment and I am sure the Nova Corps can take care of their own problems.” Gamora insisted as she began to usher the others out of the vault room.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a doctor. We found out what was wrong.” Peter argued. “Let’s just get the Hell off _Xandar_.” He really didn’t mean to sneer when he said the planet’s name, which just confirmed for him that Ronan was definitely close by.

“Peter, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Gamora started.

“Oh, but staying here is?” Rocket countered. “If something’s wrong with Quill and that stone, staying here’s the last thing we need. The Xandarians, too.”

“I concur.” Drax stated. “It would be wisest to separate Quill from the stone before something catastrophic happens.”

Even toddler Groot looked up at Gamora with a pleading expression as he squawked the only phrase he knew. The green alien sighed heavily and raised her hands in defeat. “Fine, let’s go. After what we saw earlier I think Nova Prime would agree that our presence might be…antagonizing to the ghost.”

“I just can’t believe Ronan’s a ghost! I think there’s something wrong with that frickin’ stone and the sooner we leave it behind, the better.” Rocket added.

“I am Groot.” The little Groot trembled and climbed up Drax to cuddle into the big alien’s arms.

“Like he could protect you from Ronan.” Peter smirked and immediately frowned as he saw Groot’s frightened expression and the hurt look on Drax’s face.

“Yeah, we’re leaving. _Now_.” Gamora glared as she took hold of Drax’s free hand. She wasn’t looking at Peter but rather in the direction of the vault, making it very clear where she was resting the blame for his cruelty.


	4. Knowhere I'd Rather Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...I like puns...I'm sorry.

 Knowhere

2 Weeks Later...

 

Peter still didn’t understand why they were going to Taneleer Tivan. The Collector was a complete nut job that Peter wanted nothing to do with. To his surprise, neither did Ronan. How Ronan knew who the Collector was, was a mystery though. It was more than just name recognition, too, because Ronan didn’t just dislike him. He seemed to despise him. Peter had nearly rolled his eyes when Gamora suggested it and well, ok so he would have rolled his eyes, too, but so did Ronan. 

And that was another thing bothering Peter. Before, when he felt odd emotions it was hard to tell where it came from or why he felt the way he did. For a while he wasn’t sure if he wasn’t losing his mind or possibly just becoming a big jerk. Since holding that stone a second time, however, he very much felt the difference. He knew damned well where it came from and yet he had a harder time pushing the foreign feelings aside. 

The others either hadn’t noticed because they’d gotten so used to Peter being jerk, or they knew and just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Ronan never showed himself, but his presence was only too obvious. He still flooded Peter with strength and skill whenever anyone but Groot touched him. Though that exception was likely made only because of how little Groot wanted to be around Peter as of late.

As they got off the ship and headed for the newly rebuilt “museum” Peter felt an annoyance from Ronan akin to what Gamore must have felt anytime she tripped over Rocket’s tools. Not that the graceful assassin would ever admit to such a thing. Still, the disgust and irritation seething within him was beyond annoying.

He wished he knew how to turn this off or maybe even tell the big, dumb, blue bastard to back off! Annoyance rolled forward tinged with a bit of embarrassment. Too many adjectives, none of which were imaginative or mature enough for the insultee. Oh sure, _that_ Ronan made sure Peter understood.

Dick.

When they entered Taneleer Tivan approached and Gamora began to explain everything. The white haired alien only appeared a little surprised to learn that Ego, the living planet, was Peter’s father. When they got to the part about Ronan terrorizing the guard, the Collector smirked. When Drax stated that they prevented Ronan from escaping the stone, he outright snickered.

“Do you believe that, Mr. Quill?” Tivan asked. “Do you believe you and your _guardians_ triumphed over the zealous Kree?”

Peter paled a bit and then shook his head slowly. “No.” he admitted. “I think uh, I think I might have accidently let him out when I touched the stone.” 

“What? How?” Gamora frowned. “Does it have to do with Peter’s powers?”

“Yes and also no.” Tivan smiled cryptically as he looked now at the toddler Groot. “Is that the same specimen from before?”

“Back off.” Rocket snarled as Drax quickly bent down and picked up the tree and placed him upon his left shoulder. The raccoon then climbed the large tattooed alien and perched himself on the right side.

“Taneleer, please focus.” Gamora sighed, “We are here for answers. We need to know why Peter was apparently able to release Ronan and why Ronan is able to…well, to take him over at times.”

“And yet you have failed to offer any kind of payment, let alone one sufficient enough for those specific answers.” He shrugged in response, eyes still settled on the Groot.

“Okay, so other than Groot, what do you want?” Peter asked.

Tivan’s grin widened as he turned to face Peter, looking him dead in the eyes. “Make me something. Something unique. Something never before seen.” He challenged.

“I could only do that on my father’s planet. That where the power came from. He said once he died that gift would die with him. All of his ‘gifts’ actually.”

“He lied.” Tivan blurted simply. “Those may have been his limits and the very limits he intended for his offspring, but he lost that control the moment he introduced a second set of DNA to his true progeny. The presence of your mother’s genes changed all of that as it did for scores of your siblings. That’s why the majority of them did not develop his abilities.”

Peter really didn’t want to think about brothers or sisters. It felt like losing his mother or Yondu all over again. Not as intensely of course, but they were still family and dammit, he shouldn’t have lost them before he knew them. Ego was a monster.

“Focus, Peter.” Tivan’s voice was a little firmer than Peter expected but it had the desired effect. It startled and interrupted his melancholy thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Peter put his hands together as he had when Ego was instructing him. He tried to imagine something, anything, but he couldn’t. All he could think of was Ego, and thinking of Ego made him think of his mother, thinking of his mother made him think of her dying. Dying made him think of Yondu. It was all just pain and he wasn’t sure that anything he managed to create would be good.

He closed his eyes tightly and was taken back when he saw a strange black petaled flower with a dark green stem. It was a mourning flower from Hala. A black Nessifer, apparently. They came in many colors but black was a symbol of undying love and commitment and thus was often used for funerals. It looked strikingly similar to Terran roses but the thorns were large and exaggerated and the bud was probably three times larger.

Feeling strangely settled though still sad, Peter pushed his hands together and focused on his mother before the cancer when her long red hair would catch in the wind, he thought of how soft her skin was when she held his hand or wiped away his tears after he got into a fight. He could feel something forming, felt something soft but strong trying to wrap about his fingers and then as his thoughts shifted from his mother to the man he now accepted as his father, he swore he heard his whistling.

Looking down he saw an odd…flower? It had dark blue iridescent petals the same color as Yondu. It almost looked like a water lily atop it’s pad, but where green leaves would have been there were crimson red leaves that reminded him of his father’s eyes. There was also about half a dozen orange-red vines that matched the shade of his mother’s hair. Looking closer he recognized that the vines dancing in the air, were more like hollowed feathers and they were what created the whistling sound he heard. He set it down gently on a counter space in front of the group. As he touched the leaves or petals it felt almost like skin and there was a fragrance, too. It was sweet, almost like cotton candy and vanilla, just like Mom.

He stared down at his creation in surprise and watched as the vines lifted and fell in the air and continued to whistle a melody. It was heart-wrenching to hear and if despair had a definitive sound, it’s tune would be it. It was as if the plant was hurt and lonely.

Even with as sad as the plant seemed, there was a strange feeling of pride forming in his chest that carried a bit of excitement with it. Ronan was reinforcing both feelings with his own mirrored emotions. It was strange to thing that Ronan was proud of what he’d just accomplished and yet he knew that’s what it was. 

“Wonderful!” Taneleer praised. “Spectacular in its intricacies.” The Collector finally raised his eyes from the plant and looked at Peter and smiled like a shark. “It would appear, Peter Quill, that you are the soulmate of Ronan the Accuser.”

“Bullshit!” Peter insisted. “First off, there’s no such things! It’s the stone. It created a mental link or something.” He ignored the push of annoyance at his perceived stupidity from Ronan.

Gamora and Drax were alarmingly silent and even Rocket didn’t have some kind of retort. Had they all lost their minds? There was no such things as soulmates! Yet he couldn’t deny that Drax looked both hurt and confused while Gamora was simply pale with fright.

“Perhaps a bit of both, then.” Tivan admitted. “The link could not have been created if you weren’t already soulmates. Ronan would have simply been trapped in that stone for eternity like all the others. It seems like long odds that Ronan’s soul mate would just so happen to have the ancient celestial powers required to touch the stone that he would find himself trapped in, and yet…Destiny.”

“Wait, so the only thing the stone did to Ronan was trap his soul?” Gamora frowned. “Everything is just because of Peter’s sleeping powers and his apparent connection to him?”

“Awakened powers, you mean.” Tivan corrected with a grin as he began to pet the petals of the whistling flower. “It requires another. Its lonely.”

“It’s a plant.” Peter rolled his eyes.

Tivan shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s call it a test then. See if you can replicate what you’ve already created.”

Peter wanted to protest but he felt Ronan’s own curiosity to see if he could repeat his success. Actually it felt like a dare. Like he was goading Peter into trying again just for the sake of making fun of him if he failed.

Once more he took a deep breath and purposely thought through the same thoughts he did when creating the first one but this time, something was different. While he saw his mother’s hair and felt her skin, the coloring was going to be off. It was going to be off because instead of Centaurian blue skin and red eyes, all he could see was Kree blue and lavender eyes. He blushed profusely when he saw the plant, wondering if any of his friends had made the connection to his thoughts on Ronan. The flower had lavender stems and leaves and Kree blue iridescent petals.

Tivan certainly caught it judging by his smile.

The second flower was placed next to the first as they both continued to whistle their sad melody, however after a moment together that changed. The tune began to swell into something gentle and ultimately happier and maybe even a little uplifting. Tivan took hold of them both and carried them over to a small pond that Peter hadn’t even noticed. Then again with all the crap in this place, it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Allow me to keep them both, along with whatever they spawn, and I will always be available to you as a source of information on your lineage, your soul bond, and the Infinity Stones.” Tivan offered. “Trust me when I say this, you will never get a better deal from me in the future.”

Honestly, Peter really didn’t want those things on his ship anyhow. They just made him sad. “Fine, whatever. How did a Terran wind up with a Kree soulmate? Especially one of the same sex?”

The Collector smiled, seeming pleased with the caliber of question. “Soulmate is a term often misunderstood and at times misused and all because of one particular type of bond formed by them. It is certainly the most common type, but falling in love with or even liking your soulmate is not mandatory.

“The Kree in particular believe that a soulmate is a destined individual who may serve as a loyal friend, a devoted lover, a dedicated servant, a familial companion, or the most highly prized; a worthy nemesis.” Tivan explained to the shock of the group. “Kree have often grown in power and popularity among their people when a soulmate is discovered; especially one that is not Kree.”

“Because they’re more likely to be a nemesis.” Peter realized with a roll of his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as Tivan laughed at his irritation. “So how do other species get linked up, again?”

“Destiny.” Taneleer answered. “It seems vague but it’s quite specific. You are two beings with souls that were bonded upon your creation. There are many different theories as to whether the original lives lived were always the same species or if some great creator linked us all. No one knows for certain.”

“So your answer is no one knows how or why people of same or opposite sexes or difference races are matched?” Rocket clarified before Peter could.

“Destiny is the answer.” Drax supplied. “A soulmate is our destined one. They are someone who regardless of race or gender, will impact our lives in the most powerful of ways.”

“You gotta believe in destiny to have soulmate then, right?” Peter scoffed. “Cause I don’t. I believe in free will.”

“Having free will doesn’t negate Destiny.” Tivan informed him. “Several species and races believe that their soul mates are someone they are destined to meet, while others believe they must seek theirs out or they will never find them. The Kree, among others, believe the former while Terrans and Zen-Whoberis are examples that believe the latter.”

“Which are correct in their assumptions?” Drax asked.

“The Kree and those like them.” Taneleer answered. “All soulmates will meet at least once in every lifetime. Now some are more sensitive to their soulmates, such as the Kree. It is said that they are so sensitive to their bond that they can recognize their soulmate through mere mention of their name.”

“So, then Ronan knew I was his soulmate from the moment Korath told him about me?” Peter frowned.

“Yes.” Tivan’s eyes moved to and watched the plants. “Kree are very possessive of their soulmates, regardless of the role they play in their lives. If you are his enemy, if he chooses to see you that way, he will allow no other the ‘honor’ of harming or killing you but himself.”   

“Gee thanks.” Peter muttered.

“Don’t be so arrogant.” Tivan warned. “He may not see you as a nemesis. That is a very high title and he may not find you worthy of it.”

“Hey! We defeated him and I held that stupid stone.” He pointed out as his friends nodded their agreement, Groot adding his own “I am Groot,” to the conversation.

“No. The stone did.” Tivan said and at once Peter felt Ronan’s pleasure and agreement. For how often they seemed to agree, he couldn’t help but wonder why Ronan hated him so much.

“Well fuck him.” Peter snapped and then shook his head, trying to get back on track. “But he’s dead. So why the fuck is he sticking around?”

“Is he dead?” Taneleer countered.

“Of course he’s dead!” Rocket shouted.

“The strone destroyed him.” Gamora added.

“We all witnessed his destruction.” Drax nodded.

“You witnessed the destruction of his body. You did not witness his death.” Taneleer smiled.

“The fuck I didn’t! When a body gets ripped apart like that…blown into tiny bits? What the Hell do you call that if not death?” Peter all but shouted.  

“The stone destroyed his body but kept his soul. If he were dead, he would have been sent to the death realm.” Taneleer tried again, but Peter just wasn’t getting it.

Rocket’s eyes widened suddenly as he looked from the plants and back to Peter and over to Tivan. “You gotta be frickin’ kidding me!” He exclaimed. “Ronan wants Peter to build him a body, doesn’t he?”

“What?” Peter and Gamora exclaimed at the same time. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the Collector’s laugh. “Fat chance. No way I’d do that for him!”

“Soulmates of any species have considerable sway with one another.” Drax stated contemplatively. “Ronan’s connection to you is already mighty if the Kree murderer is capable of channeling his strength, emotions and skill into your body.”

“Well he isn’t getting a body out of me! He doesn’t have that much sway and there’s no way I could build him a body if I wanted to!” Peter insisted.

Tivan’s eyes fell to the lavender stem before they made deliberate, mocking eyes contact with Peter’s green orbs. He smirked in a knowing challenge to his words.

“He doesn’t!” Peter shouted. “You hear that you big blue freak! I’m never, ever making you a body, so just forget it!”

When Taneleer laughed at him, Peter could have sworn he heard Ronan’s deep chuckle accompany it. He shivered at the sound and frowned because he didn’t see anything or anyone nearby. “So how do we destroy the Humie’s soulmate?”

“Two ways.” The Collector shrugged. “Trap him back in the stone and destroy it or kill Peter Quill.”

“Hey!” Peter snapped again.

“While Ronan is without a body and not technically dead, he is tethered to you.” Tivan shrugged. “Cut the ‘tether’ and his soul will have no choice but to go to Death’s realm.”

“Okay so clearly we just gotta trap him again and figure a way to destroy the stone.” Rocket shrugged.”

“No!” Drax almost shouted to the surprise of the entire group. “That wouldn’t kill Ronan, that would destroy his soul.”

“So?” Peter and Rocket asked at the same time.

“Peter, if your soulmate is destroyed permanently, you lose all ability to feel emotions. Forever.” Gamora explained. “His death will hurt and cause a strange numbness for a time, but destruction…It’s bad. You’d never laugh, cry, or shout. You’d never feel anything in any life.”

“Well that would suck.” Rocket shook his head.

“Ya think?” Peter returned.

“So what do we do now?” Rocket asked. “Not like we can kill ‘im.”

“Not with his soulmate protecting him.” Drax agreed as he rubbed his chin. “Getting at Peter would be difficult.”

“Seriously?” Peter demanded of his two so called friends.

“That is enough.” Gamora announced with a roll of her eyes. “We are not killing Peter or destroying Ronan. We’ll just have to figure something else out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out!” Peter growled. “I’m just going to fucking ignore him.”

“That is the Terran way. Not that they can help it. Their awareness is considerably lower than other races.” Taneleer prodded, Peter suspected it was on purpose. “It’s true you know. Humans walk past their soulmates constantly. They aren’t very sensitive at all to their bond or connection.”

“Seriously? He’s attacked my friends through me!” Peter brought up, clearly confused.

“Because he is without a body and his connection is stronger at the moment.” Taneleer replied, but Peter suddenly wondered if he was hiding something.

“But Peter isn’t 100% Terran.” Gamora realized.

“I am Groot.” Groot whined.

“Me, too.” Peter decided. He grabbed hold of Groot and started to walk toward the exit. “This conversation really sucks and I don’t want to know anymore right now. I’m gonna take Groot to get something to eat and then…I don’t know, I’ll figure out some way to die or something.”

He didn’t wait for a response from his shocked and concerned friends as he left the museum. He couldn’t believe what he’d just learned. What was he going to do? This sucked. He didn’t even know soulmates were a thing! That required an actual belief in souls to begin with. Sure he was open minded, he had been abducted by aliens for crying out loud, but soulmates? And with an alien species?

“I am Groot?”

“I’m fine.” Peter answered. “Just shocked.”

He looked back to see Drax, Gamora and Rocket running to catch up to him. As Gamora made a move to reach out and touch Peter, Drax caught her hand with a somber expression and shook his head. She looked at him sadly and Peter wasn’t just shocked any more. He was pissed!

“Fuck you, Rona. Fuck you so very much for making friends afraid to touch me!” He grumbled with a sneer.

They all headed into a sleazy looking restaurant and gathered at the empty host’s station. There was a sign that requested they wait to be seated. Peter was grateful for the silence and he was even more grateful for the surprisingly absent emotions of Ronan the Accuser.

“So let me see if I got this straight,” Rocket snarled. “If you two hadn’t been soulmates, he’d have just been trapped in that rock forever?”

So much for that. “Sounds like it.” He said between gritted teeth. He really didn’t want to keep talking about this.

“Peter, you have to face this.” Gamora told him.

“No, actually, I don’t.” He denied. “It’s better for everyone concerned if I just ignore it. Trust me, I’m not making that psycho a body.” He paused and then snickered. “Though it would be kinda funny to make him a Xandarian body.”

“Maybe that’s the solution.” Rocket reasoned. “Make him small and weak so that he’s easy to dispose of. Then that way he dies and there’s minimal pain and damage to you.”

“Something tells me we aren’t lucky enough for it to be that simple.” Peter responded gloomily.

A host finally arrived, it was a young male Centuarian and his red eyes gleemed politely. Peter felt his chest tighten as he looked away and followed his friends to the table the blue alien led them to. They seated themselves in a quieter fashion than they normally would and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he was being so morose about the whole subject…

Dammit! Morose was not part of his fucking vocabulary either! Was Ronan seriously that connected to him that he could actually make him smarter by force? Well, Peter wasn’t stupid, but just…certain things weren’t a priority for him, especially having what Rocket often referred to as good vocabulistics. 

“Maybe we should have stuck around old Q-Tip back there and asked if it would work.” Rocket snapped as they settled in and started looking over the menus.

“It’s not like he’d ever be foolish enough to enter a weaker form.” Peter responded and this time he could feel Ronan’s influence, which was bitter and insulted. “Besides, I doubt I can create something as complicated as a fully functioning body, so like I said earlier, I’m just gonna ignore it. Ronan is far less powerful this way and now he can’t even spook the Xandarians.”

“You should have told us that you suspected you had freed him, Peter.” Gamora lectured. “Do you realize that he could potentially use you to _kill_ Xandarians?”

He blinked as a that presented a whole new fear he didn’t even want to think about, but as he did, he felt a little better. He recalled Ronan stumbling even in his ghost-like state when he had used Peter to fight off both Gamora and Drax. “Actually, he gets really tired when he takes control. He can only do it in short bursts.”

“So in the meantime, you slowly become an angry man who won’t let anyone touch him, who alienates his friends and family, attacks people over the smallest slight, and wants to kill any inferior race?” Gamora countered. “You won’t kill him, you won’t destroy him, you won’t release him, you’ll just _become_ Ronan instead.”

“What the fuck do you want from me, Gamora?” Peter all but shouted as he waved his arms down toward the table in an angry manner. “Are you seriously _asking_ me to build him a body? Because that would be the stupidest thing I could do. Not to mention it’d be completely unfair to Rocket, Drax and the Xandarians.”

“If you made him anew, it would give me the opportunity to avenge my wife and daughter.” Drax shrugged. He did not notice the flash of anger that crossed Gamora’s narrowed eyes when he mentioned his wife.

“Or be killed!” Peter frowned with genuine concern. “Even before the stone he was no laughing matter and he nearly killed you! That dude will fuck you up and I can’t lose anyone else, dammit! Not one fucking more person is allowed to die!

“I just can’t take it anymore. Not after Yondu, Groot the first, or my mom or fuck…even Ego and all my nameless siblings. Don’t get me wrong I’m glad Ego is gone but just his presence was traumatizing and I can’t do it you guys. I can’t take another loss, especially from this group, from this family right here.”

The group fell silent, unsure of what to say after Peter’s confession. Gamora felt as if she should have known that Peter wasn’t handling Yondu’s loss well. She’d seen him smile and laugh as if nothing had changed, but then she’d catch him whistling to himself. Drax may not have known how he felt about Peter being so intimately bound to the Accuser, but what he did know was that he was both saddened and grateful for Peter’s concern and fear of losing him. Rocket just wanted Ronan out of their lives and he wanted Peter’s life to not be so…tragic.

“Well, while you all eat and cry, I’m gonna go back and talk to Whitey.” Rocket announced as he jumped up from his seat. 

“Jerk.” Peter tried to tease and he almost smiled when Rocket flipped him the bird.

Peter didn’t want to keep thing about everything that was making him sad. He wanted something more pleasant to dwell on. Hmm, he didn’t really use those words either; pleasant and dwell? He wondered if Ronan could be brought down by his emotions or if the Kree was just better at controlling the flow somehow.

He chuckled softly to himself as he considered that if Ronan could improve his abysmal vocabulary, then it stood to reason that Peter should be able to muck up the snobbish Kree’s. He couldn’t help his surprise when he felt a sudden rush of warmth and laughter come from Ronan. He didn’t think much about it, though. He just took the good while he could. What was it his mom always told him?

Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth...

 

  
[Peter's Mourning Flowers](http://thefightingbull.deviantart.com/art/Peter-s-Mourning-Flowers-695409092) by [TheFightingBull](http://thefightingbull.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and kudoing and commenting! You guys are the best and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope I don't disappoint!


	5. Sleep Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost all dialogue, I'm sorry. I'm a big talker so I tend to think other people are, too forgive me. Hope you guys like it.

Rocket had yet to return and Peter was officially done with the past few hours. S,o he went to bed aboard the ship. He couldn’t feel Ronan at the moment and figured that if he could slip into unconsciousness he just might get some real sleep. Even if all the crap of the day was weighing on his mind, he also didn’t have to wonder what was going on anymore. That had to count for something, right?

 It didn’t take long to succumb to his bored sleepiness. He dreamt of nothing at first and it was wonderful. However, as his mind shifted slowly toward the odd flowers he’d created earlier he found himself standing in a very sparse version of the Collector’s museum. All he could see was the small pond and of course his two whistling flowers.

 He stood, staring in surprise at the detail of the flowers. Even in what he knew to be a dream, they were surprisingly complex. And yet he’d managed it, hadn’t he? He’d just gone on instinct and trusted to his limited knowledge of plants and whatever else was kicking around in his head to build what he envisioned.

 “I wonder if I should name them or if the Collector is planning on doing it.” Peter said to himself as he squatted down on his heels and placed his hand on the dark red leaf of Yondu’s flower.

 "They are your creations.” Peter shivered at the sound of Ronan’s voice and he immediately stood back up. “It is only right that you name them.”

 He’d never actually heard it when it wasn’t yelling some fanatical nonsense or sounding all weird and haunting. It was a little…satisfying to hear him this way. He didn’t know a voice could be that deep or powerful when a body wasn’t even associated with it. How was he able to communicate, anyhow? How was any ghost able to communicate? Would they always sound like themselves? Did they have to practice?

 “I’m not all that imaginative, to be honest. Planning and creating is more up Rocket’s alley than mine.” Peter shrugged self-consciously. What the Hell was he supposed to do with his Kree soulmate in a dream? Was there some kind of standard protocol?  Then again, it’s not like he’d follow it if there were.

 “What you have created is really quite impressive.” Ronan stated and suddenly he was standing to the side of Peter, looking no different than the day they stood against him. “I was unaware of your profound intelligence and skill with such complex intricacies.”

 “I’m not building you a body, Ronan.” Peter frowned.

 “Not yet.” Ronan acknowledged.

 “Not ever.” Peter glared.

 “Just like you wouldn’t release me from the stone?” Ronan asked with an arrogant confidence. “Forgive me if I continue to doubt.”

 “Building a body isn’t that simple. It’s not the same thing as building a plant.” Peter scoffed.

 “You are right. What you created, while more complex than a body, was mostly original. I require an exact replica.” Ronan stated. “Which is why you will practice and study until you have perfected your knowledge of my body.”

 “Like Hell I will!” Peter argued, feeling a small thrill from Ronan that came in the face of his own angry defiance. Was Ronan…Not the point! “Why should I help you? You killed Drax’s family, you want to kill me and the rest of my friends, not to mention every Xandarian in the galaxy!”

 “True, however you are wrong on one point and forgetting another.” Ronan replied. “You are not worthy of being my nemesis, at least not at this time. Your use has not been determined so I do not want to kill you, yet.”

 Peter rolled his green eyes as he refrained from face palming himself. “And the forgotten point?”

 “More than any of that, I want Thanos dead. He’s the one who sent me on the fool’s errand to begin with. Now that I have failed and betrayed him, he will punish the Kree just to spite me.”

“Even if he thinks you are dead?” Peter frowned. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Since when is life fair?” Ronan countered with a glare. “He’ll do it in case I am able to see him from Eternal Paradise.”

“It’s disturbing on so many levels that you think you’d be going to your kind’s Heaven.” Peter grumbled.

“Why shouldn’t I be accepted?” The Kree tilted his head. “I did all that was required of me. I gave everything to my people. I sacrificed for the Kree time and time again, all for them. To anyone who counts, I was the epitome of “good”.”

“Destroying planets wouldn’t earn you Heaven where I come from, regardless of how justified you felt.” Peter remarked. “Pretty sure the Xandarians are on my side, too.”

“Do you believe the pilots from Xandar deserve their ‘Heaven’?” Ronan asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Probably.”

“Even if some killed dozens or even hundreds of Kree during the war?”

“But you guys were at war. There’s a difference.” Peter denied, seeing where he was going. “You chose to continue the war, even after peace treaties were agreed to.”

“Who gets to decide when a war is really over?” Ronan moved to step forward but seemed to change his mind as he gestured with his right hand. “If you are able to determine when and how often you work with Ravagers or when to treat them as enemies, why am I not allowed this same decision?

“You had information that the Ravagers did not, correct?” Ronan waited to speak until after Peter nodded. “You knew something that they didn’t and knew that they were wrong in their assumptions and dealings. It’s why you didn’t give Udonta the stone.”

“Totally different! You were gonna destroy everything! He would have sold it to someone dangerous. Possibly Thanos himself.”

“I did not give Thanos the stone for the same reason you didn’t give it to Udonta. They couldn’t be trusted with it based on the information we had that others did not.” Ronan reasoned. “Which is why I say to you, I know things of the Xandarians that you do not. You are young and mortal, you cannot possibly presume to understand more about the war between my people and the Xandarians.”

“Genocide is wrong. You can’t take out an entire race or species just in case some of them are bad!” Why was this so hard for the Kree to understand? He wasn’t stupid!

“Will you not destroy Thanos for that very reason? Because to you it’s not worth the risk, right?” Ronan debated.

“No! That’s not it at all! The Xandarians wanted and agreed to peace! They wanted no more war. You wanted vengeance over your father, grandfather and great grandfather’s death. That is _not_ a good excuse for genocide. Wiping out an entire race over the loss of three people? Come on Ronan, even you can’t be that nuts.”

To Peter’s surprise, Ronan frowned as he didn’t appear capable of arguing the point. He found himself trying to reach out and feel what the big Kree was feeling. It was…hard to read. It felt angry, which wasn’t a surprise, but there was something there simmering beneath all that rage and he wondered if he’d ever get that barrier of heat to fall.

“Drax said you laughed when you killed his wife and daughter.” He didn’t know why he said that, but it felt like something he needed to do. To press his advantage as well as remind himself of just who he was dealing with. “Who does that?”

Ronan appeared confused for a moment, his brows furrowed and his head slightly tilted. When his purple eyes widened just a touch, his expression darkened as his lip curled into a sneer. “He lies.” He stated simply.

“Drax wouldn’t lie.” Peter disagreed. “I don’t think even knows how to.”

“Tell me, Peter Quill. Do I strike you as the type to laugh gleefully? Even while fighting?”

“Huh.” Was all he could say because now that he thought about it, the answer was no. Peter tried to picture it, but he couldn’t. It didn’t fit with what he knew of the fanatic. “I think I’ve heard you laugh once before but uh, I guess….I guess it would be out of character. You seem like the lecturing and shouting down angry verses kind of killer.”

Clearly unamused, Ronan took a deep breath and then continued speaking. “Drax the Destroyer is a cruel and vicious man. He has killed dozens of people for reasons I am sure you would find unjustifiable.”

“That’s in the past. Besides, he didn’t kill defenseless children in their mother’s arms.” Ha! Take that. Defend yourself from that accusation.

“Is that what he told you I did? Or is that pure speculation on your part, _Star Lord_?” Ronan sneered in disgust.

“What do you mean?”

“Has it not occurred to you that Drax’s wife and daughter were engaged in combat as soldiers?” The disgust made way for amusement. “I don’t deny that I have been a nightmarish scourge upon my enemies. A tireless monster without remorse to any who stood in my way, but there have been very few ‘defeneless’ any things that I personally killed.

“There are always casualties of war, especially when bombs are being dropped on cities and weapons of great power are being fired into the masses, but make no mistake, both sides engage in that type of warfare. Not just the Kree.”

“Drax wouldn’t lie.” Peter insisted, because it was the only thing he knew for certain.

“So you say.” Ronan smirked. “Then allow that the trauma of seeing his family felled in battle warped his mind and memories to further fuel his vengeful hate.”

“God, I don’t like you! At all!” Peter decided. “How can you just sit here and justify all this?”

“Your feelings for me mean nothing. My justifications are my own and do not require your approval or understanding.” Ronan bared his black teeth in mockery of a smile. “Though, perhaps if you used your head, you would come to understand that no one does anything unless they can justify it to themselves.”

“But you are evil.” Peter frowned.

“Perhaps. Perhaps I am simply aware of how much I must sacrifice and how far I must go in order to achieve my goals.” Ronan replied calmly. “I do not do anything without thinking it through.”

“That just makes me hate you more!” Peter exclaimed as he did finally smack his own forehead with the palm of his hand. “It means you know damn well what you are inflicting on others.”

“Better to have a knowing villain than a fool who accidentally commits evil.” Ronan scowled.

“What’s that mean?” Peter demanded.

“The men I killed and ordered killed in the Kyln were done so to protect our secrets and to protect you. I purposefully thought about and made a decision. You and your friends killed and maimed dozens of guards in order to escape. Not to protect anyone, but to free yourselves and make a profit. You can put your guilt on me, but had it not been for you five, the Kyln and all its staff and prisoners would have been spared.”

Peter sputtered in disbelief as his eyes widened in shock and a little bit of horror. “You are judging me and my friends? _You_?”

Ronan lifted his chin, no pout and all pride as he spoke. “I am an Accuser.”

“Pfft.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, Buddy.”

“That’s unlikely to happen.” Ronan answered. “Even when I have a body, should anything of the sort take place I can assure you that you will be the one on your knees.”

He felt himself pale at the sight of Ronan’s black teeth as they once more flashed before him. He wasn’t sure it was right that Ronan’s smiles be so frightening, but in this instance, it made perfect sense. His mind wandered briefly into forbidden territory as he imagined just how backward the world would have to become for Peter to be one of Ronan’s lovers.

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen.” Peter decided. “Besides, you’re changing the subject. You of all people, have no right to judge me when you just admitted to purposefully committing evil. You don’t get to judge me _or_ my friends, you psycho!”

“Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star Lord, you stand accused of willfully stealing an orb of immense power for the sole purpose of greed. For thereby causing the deaths of countless others in order to keep it from falling into my hands. For inadvertently costing the lives of men and women you’ve never spent a second thought on. For these crimes and I am sure countless more untold to me, you are to be punished.”

“Hey! Hey!” Peter shouted. “You can’t do that! I don’t acknowledge your crappy laws or weird belief system!”

“It matters not.” Ronan stated with finality. “Judgement has been passed and you will suffer the consequences.”

“How’s that? By you bugging me to death in my dreams?” Peter scoffed.

“From the moment Korath first told me of you, your fate was sealed and your sentence decided upon.” Peter froze as Ronan stepped forward into his space, and for some reason he felt an electric charge popping and snapping at him. It was like a deadly current just trying to drag him into the endless sea that was the Kree accuser. “Peter Quill, your life, however long it lasts, is mine to be done with as I choose. You will study, you will learn, you will practice, and then you _will_ make me a body.”

Shivering and forcing himself to look away from those burning purple eyes, Peter set his shoulders back and stared up into his face with resignation and determination. “You might be my soulmate, Ronan, but you are _not_ in charge of me.”

“That you think that I will allow you to run wild without me is incredibly naïve of you, however, that does not mean I have any wish to babysit you to the end of your days either.” Ronan paused as he looked him over in a scrutinizing way. “We will discuss this in more detail when I have a body.”

“I am not making you a body! Get it through your thick head!” Peter all but shouted as he felt a tremor of panic take hold. “You say I hurt a lot of people because of being stupid and selfish and maybe you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to purposely inflict you on the galaxy again.” Peter’s green eyes flashed as he felt that panic turn to something stronger, something more like adrenaline. He could work with that. “The Xandarians don’t deserve that and neither do my friends.”

To his surprise, Ronan bowed his head in acknowledgement, without anger or some kind of Kree hellfire. “The Xandarians may have some legitimate grievances with me, but your friends do not. Their judgements and complaints are beneath me in every manner.”

“I don’t care if they were soldiers or not, you killed Drax’s wife and daughter! He’ll never forgive you and I was his friend first!”  Peter flailed.

Ronan snorted at him. “Your timeline is inconsequential. Our connection is far more important than that of yours and the Destroyer’s.” His lavender eyes found Peter’s green ones once more. “How does one earn such a title, I wonder.” Peter hesitated so the Kree continued. “What do you imagine he was in the Kyln for?

“I know of the Drax the Destroyer. He became a merciless killer, destroying anyone who crossed his path for vengeance. Sound familiar?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“And Gamora? Until she betrayed her father and I, the Zen-Whoberis never failed to complete a mission. How many do you think she murdered?”

“Okay, but you can’t-”

“And the vermin and his tree? The only reason they didn’t kill was because your bounty made it clear that you were to be brought to Yondu Udonta alive. Like their countless other bounties, you would have been delivered in a body bag had the option been available.” Peter’s eyes were narrowed but he couldn’t argue against a single point. “Why, Peter Quill, I believe this evidence makes you the only ‘decent’ man amongst the Guardians of the Galaxy.

“Your compatriots are vile, heartless, and homicidal at best. Possibly more so than you claim me to be; the only difference being that we were on opposing sides.

“One could argue that had I not ignored your calling, had I gone in Korath’s place to retrieve the orb myself, you may just as easily have joined my cause.” Ronan finished.

“I want to wake up!” Peter frowned. “I don’t want to keep talking to you anymore.”

“Because you know I am right.”

“No, it’s because you’re wrong!” Peter denied. “Yes, the others were arguably as bad as you, but at what point does it end? You hunted for the orb so that Thanos would destroy Xandar and you killed people along the way. Drax lost his family over something that didn’t even affect him, or at least it shouldn’t have. So, he starts killing Kree looking for the exact kind of vengeance you are and for basically the same reason.”

“What makes his need for revenge worthier than mine?” Ronan demanded, his voice filling with anger again.

“Nothing!” Peter shouted. “Because neither of your reasons are okay. It’s about anger and selfishness and it just keeps building. You guys just keep creating more Destroyers and Accusers with endless vendettas! It’s fucking selfish and unfair to the rest of us who have to share this galaxy with you.

“No one denies you both are right to be angry and hurt over your losses, but you are not right to inflict that same pain upon people who have no power or control over the circumstances that caused your losses. That’s true for you _and_ Drax!”

To his surprise, Peter could feel a strange shift in his soulmate. Peter knew the feeling well as he’d been intimately acquainted with the feeling of remorse or guilt throughout the years; despite what Ronan said. Of course, the Kree had no experience with it whatsoever. Maybe Tivan was right, maybe soulmates did hold more sway over one another. He had said that the Kree were incredibly sensitive to their bond.

“Tivan said you guys were sensitive, but I had no idea…”

“Taneleer Tivan is mistaken. Kree are no more sensitive to the bond than any other species. We simply honor the bond and value it more than the other races and species.” Ronan snapped. “Terrans either ignore their bond or have simply forgotten how to recognize it. They are no longer taught about soul bonds. Xandarians embrace them, Zen-Whoberis seek them out. Centaurians hunt for theirs as well but they are far more traditional and ritualistic than Gamora’s race. Even Drax’s lowly species are taught about soulmates and honor them.”

“They sound a lot like the Kree. What is he, anyhow?” Peter asked.

“His species is _nothing_ like the Kree. They are too inferior to even name aloud. Drax is a credit to their race, a statement that is both a compliment to him and insult to his people.” Ronan sneered in disgust before pouting angrily. Peter could tell he was trying to get back on point. “We _all_ feel our soulmates, even Terrans. Your species just doesn’t teach or prepare you for the feeling anymore.”

“I’m never gonna get rid of you, am I?” Peter realized with a sigh.

“You cannot deny me a presence in your life unless I choose to see you as my enemy, and even then, I would hunt you down and kill you eventually.” Ronan replied calmly enough.

“Aren’t you just a fucking ray of sunshine.” Peter frowned and rubbed his face in frustration as he thought of something else, something that might shift them into a conversation that wasn’t so angry. “I’m surprised you are so willing to speak to me and interact with me. You can’t be happy with this development.”

“What am I to do?” Ronan asked. “Being angry or disappointed will not change that you are bound to me. Don’t worry, you seem far too inept to be a servant.”

“Oh goodie, two roles down and only how many more to go?” Peter rolled his eyes and yawned. He wondered if it were possible to yawn while sleeping. Had his body mimicked his mind’s mental exhaustion?

“I have kept you too long. Forgive me. I was curious.” Ronan stated and before Peter could respond or even blink Ronan disappeared and so did the strange electrical charge.

Peter caught the sound of whistling once more and looked down at the flowers. He found the world around him becoming blurry as he focused on the tune and attempted to think about the conversation he and Ronan just had. It was difficult though, because his mind didn’t want to focus on words anymore. It wanted to focus on the melody it heard.

He could feel a soft smile forming on his face. What he was hearing was something that Yondu used to whistle anytime he was around Tullk, come to think of it. Peter hadn’t realized it until just now as he heard the song again. Yondu told him years ago that it was one Centuarians sang or played just before an important hunt. Could it be that the hunt he referred to was that of his soulmate? Honestly, it made the most sense considering what Ronan just told him, but Peter had ignored things like that when he was younger. He didn’t believe soulmates were real and Yondu didn’t seem interested in teaching him anything about it. 

As he thought on Yondu and Tullk, he understood why the Centaurian had briefly given up when his crew went after him. At least he did now that Gamora and Drax had told him what happened to soulmates when their bonded died. Yondu had been broken and incapable of fighting the mutinous Taserface, because Tullk had been killed right in front of him. Did Tullk’s passing make it easier for Yondu to give up his life for Peter?

He knelt down by the flowers again and touched the one made for Yondu and sighed. “I miss you, Yondu. You were a surly bastard, but I’d give anything to hear you threatening to give me to the crew to eat.”

Once again Ronan’s Nessifer flower entered his mind with a wave of concern and something that was close to pity but wasn’t…Oh. Sympathy. He looked around, sure that he would see Ronan standing nearby, but he was wrong. The museum remained empty of all but him, the pond, and the flowers. He was only a little disappointed and relieved at the same time.

What the Hell was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of y'all are on the Kraglin/Yondu train and that's totally cool, but I have this weird thing about Tommy Flanagan and I wanted him to have so much bigger of a role than the one he had in the movie so I went ahead and paired him with Yondu just to make myself feel better. Hope that's okay, too.


	6. With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am heading to Utah for a week tomorrow and I may not get time to write much but I'll still try. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so excited to get this chapter out that I kinda skimmed over editing so let me know if there are any glaring hiccups.

When Rocket returned, Gamora, Drax and little Groot were waiting. Peter had been mumbling and shouting unintelligibly from his room for the past hour or so and they were concerned. They had to do something about the Kree that was haunting and apparently attached to their fearless leader.

“What did you learn?” Drax demanded, but despite being the one most angered by Ronan’s presence in Peter’s life, he was also the most resigned.

Rocket jumped up on the seat at the circular table they were all at between Gamora and Drax. Well, that Gamora and Drax were seated at. Groot was on the table itself and Rocket was standing on the seat Peter usually sat in. He scratched at his left ear and then took a deep breath before starting.

“According to Fuzz For Brains, Ronan isn’t likely to settle within a body that isn’t to his exact specifications, even if he could. That’s the bad news.” Rocket snickered and then smiled. “The good news is that Peter may _never_ build Ronan a body and not just because he doesn’t want to!”

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked, her burgundy eyes focusing intently on her furry comrade.

“This body has to be so perfect, so spot on, so close to the original, that Ronan’s soul might never accept it as his own. Even though the stone protected him from technically dying, the body is mostly destroyed! His soul might not recognize even the most perfect knock off as a proper body to live in!” Rocket grinned. “Great news, right?”

Drax and Gamora exchanged looks and frowned. “I am Groot?” The little tree frowned, confused as to why it wasn’t great news. His black eyes rested on Rocket.

“To Hell if I know. Would you two tell us why that’s _not_ great news?” Rocket demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

“If Ronan has nowhere to go, the next best place he can find refuge in will be Peter.” Gamora answered. “He can possess him, Rocket. He can almost become him. This isn’t good news, not for Peter who could feel swayed to allow Ronan to spend time in control of his body.”

“Quill wouldn’t do that.” The raccoon insisted. “I know he’s not a genius but he ain’t a complete jackass.”

“When you are with your soulmate, you are inclined to do things you would normally never consider.” Drax pointed out. “Even things that might repulse you, because it’s no longer just your morals or feelings at play.” His pale eyes bored into Gamora. “What they want and need may become a high priority and as the other member of the bond, you are only too happy to do it. To give up everything for them; including your traditions.”

“Besides, as we’ve seen, Ronan doesn’t always give Peter much of a choice.” Gamora reminded with a frown. “He’s domineering and relentless. If he had a normal Kree soulmate, none of this would matter, but him being bodiless and Peter being, well Peter…it changes things.

“I know it’s difficult for you to understand, Rocket, but trust me…A soulmate is capable of making changes in their bonded even with their own bodies. They can overtake you and change everything about you if you aren’t careful. If they already have questionable morals, if they are already less than honorable people, you could become worse. If they kill without a second though or hurt people…It all just gets worse.” She blinked and looked away from Rocket so that she could glance at Drax. “I can’t imagine how much stronger that becomes when one of them is without a body and constantly present.”

Rocket stared at Gamora and then at Drax, realizing that there was a second conversation taking place here. They appeared and even sounded like they were talking about Ronan and Peter, but they weren’t. Or at least not exclusively. They were talking about their own soulmates wherever the Hell they were…He laughed out loud as he suddenly understood.

“What is your problem?” Gamora demanded as he laughed loudly and rudely.

“You two!” Rocket answered.

“I am Groot?”

“They’re soulmates, that’s what I’m laughing at.” Rocket replied to his little ward. “That’s why this one keeps staring at Gamora all the time! Remember when I told you that he was either gonna kill her or pounce on her? I think I know which he chose.”

Rocket barely dodged the attacks that came from either side of him. Drax had gone for a punch while Gamora had moved to strangle him. What actually happened was Drax ended up punching Gamora right in the jaw! Groot gasped in alarm as he leapt from the table to get out of the way, all while Rocket continued to laugh.

“Gamora!” Drax gasped in surprise but was able to pull his head back in time to avoid Gamora’s retaliatory strike. “You know I meant to hit the rodent!” He insisted as he was forced backward because the assassin had pressed him as she jumped over the table and continued to swing at him.

“Have you no self-control?” She demanded angrily.

“Guys?” Peter frowned as he walked into the open area of the ship to see Rocket literally rolling on the floor laughing his obviously fake laugh, Gamora attacking Drax, and Groot clinging to a shelf as he watched the scene with worry. “Guys.” No answer. “GUYS!”

Rocket looked to Peter and then scurried toward him as he weaved about the two fighting aliens, though it should be noted that Drax sought merely to avoid, while Gamora seemed determined to make the former pay.

“What the Hell is going on?” Peter asked as he looked down at Rocket.

“Drax and Gamora are soulmates and when I figured it out they both tried to attack me but Drax missed and punched Gamora in the jaw.” Rocket chuckled. “You look exhausted. Get any sleep?”

“Not much. You learn anything useful from Tivan?”

The raccoon nodded and the two headed up to the cockpit. They each took a seat in their respective chairs, but neither bothered with strapping themselves in. It wasn’t like they were going anywhere. Besides, flying when his head was all messed up probably wasn’t for the best and Rocket really didn’t feel like crashing into anything.  

“So, what did he say, Rocket?” Peter asked, looking tired and maybe even a little nervous. Rocket couldn’t relate. He was the only thing like him and that meant he didn’t have a soulmate, which he was actually grateful after everything he’d just learned about.

“It’s highly unlikely you’ll ever be able to build Ronan a body. Even if he somehow convinced you to.” Rocket began. He watched Peter’s face to see what reaction he would have. Surprisingly, the usually expressive Human remained unmoved and calm. Also, silent. Extremely silent, suspiciously silent. “His soul won’t enter a body that isn’t his to begin with and Tivan doubts you’ll ever get that precise on your own.”

“And there are no cheats or work arounds?” Peter asked, his green eyes settling on Rocket. They stayed for a full minute before Peter seemed to realize there was something the fur ball was keeping from him. Gamora and Drax hadn’t even noticed. “What are you hiding, Rocket?”

“What, me? Nothing.” Rocket shook his head and stared forward.

“Bullshit. What is it?” Peter asked and some of that anxiety started to finally play out on his softly featured face. His lips started to droop and his brows began to rise. “Seriously, Dude. Tell me.”

With a heavy sigh, Rocket conceded. “The only way to guarantee that Ronan can get into any body would be to combine actual elements of his former body with a newly created one.”

“That’s not gonna help!” Peter all but shouted. “There’s nothing left of him!”

“Apparently, that’s not true. Q-Tip insisted that there should be… _bits_ of him left on Xandar, but that you’d have to look very carefully. You might even need the freak’s help. That is if…”

“If?” Peter frowned. “If what?”

“If the Nova Corp hasn’t already collected whatever was left.” The raccoon cringed. “Tivan made it sound like there would be some kind of power radiating around it, so it’s a real possibility they have it.”

“This is beyond comprehension.” Peter breathed angrily as he stood. Rocket frowned as he subtly gripped his holstered gun. “That those pathetic, disgusting…” Peter took a deep breath and placed his hand to his brow before closing his eyes.

 “FUCK!”

“You all right there, Quill?” Rocket asked positive that Gamora’s theory about being possessed had just been proven.

Peter’s face contorted into an ugly sneer as he shot forward but thankfully, Gamora appeared out of nowhere and stepped in his path, causing Peter to halt abruptly. “Ronan, Peter, whichever you are; stop!”

Green eyes blinked slowly and then the Human seemed to take a deep breath as he watched Gamora carefully. She looked back toward Rocket as if to make sure he was okay before she returned her attention to her haunted and possibly possessed friend. “Peter?”

“He’s super pissed.” Peter answered calmly. “He actually said ‘fuck’ all on his own. I was expecting something far more…I don’t know…distinguished? Is there a way to shout a curse while sounding distinguished?”

Gamora chuckled softly and started to touch her friend’s face, but hearing how angry Ronan was, she decided not to antagonize him further and let her hand fall back. “If there was a way, I’m sure Ronan would be the one to accomplish it.”

Rocket moved from his chair to stand between them. “You can’t let him take control like that, Quill. It could get one of us killed!”

“It’s hard to explain because it’s not him and yet it is him. It’s like, his emotions are always there but sometimes they get so intense and so strong that they just override what I’m thinking or feeling. It’s not that he’s the one moving me it’s that all I can hear and feel is his noise and I do what he wants.” Peter tried to explain as Drax and Groot walked in, Drax sporting a large bruise over his left tattooed eye. “I think me being a really laid back kind of guy is starting to bite me in the ass.”

Drax frowned and looked down to Peter’s ass. “He didn’t mean literally, Drax!” Gamora groaned. “Nothing is biting him.”

“You know, somedays I think there will never be a day that this gets annoying or sad, but then you go ahead and prove me wrong, Big Guy.” Rocket grumbled mostly to himself.

“Knock it off,” Gamora warned as her eyes narrowed.

“Whoa, so Rocket was right?” Peter asked. “You and him? Really? All this time?”

“Not another word.” Gamora’s tone didn’t warn this time. It threatened. “It is none of your business.”

“Oh ok, you and Drax are none of my business but suddenly everything going on with me and Ronan is all your business!” Peter argued. “Since when did my personal life become your problem?”

“Since the moment you found yourself attached to a genocidal Kree Accuser that tried to destroy an entire planet with every one of us on it!” Gamora snapped. “He knew you were his soulmate, Peter. He was willing to kill you, his bonded, just to destroy Xandar! He’s insane, _all_ Kree must be. No other species just kills their soulmate! No other species would take such a risk!”

They watched as the Human blinked in surprise. Gamora wondered briefly if the knowledge hurt him, if he’d become connected enough to Ronan to be hurt by his soulmate’s attempt at murdering him and his friends. It was harsh of her to bring up, but she felt it necessary, even if she did hate seeing Peter look so stunned.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked in a small, worried voice.

“Oh my God, I get it.” Peter whispered as he shivered. “I get it you guys.” He added, his green eyes looking to each of his friends as he looked more and more upset. “We weren’t the only ones who would have died and I...fuck…”

“What do you mean?” Drax asked.

“Ronan knew he’d die, too.” Peter answered his eyes filling with tears and his voice sounding pained and shocked. “He was so committed to his mission that he risked himself, too. Maybe there was a plan to escape in the beginning but the moment we all crashed in to Xandar aboard the Dark Aster he lost his only means of escaping…the moment he chose to continue on with the infinity stone he knew he’d not only be destroying Xandar and everyone on it, but himself, too.”

“Like Gamora, said, he’s a psycho.” Rocket shrugged. “What’s the big friggin deal?”

“He’s unstoppable and I’m finally understanding that. I can feel it in him, you guys. He doesn’t give up when he makes a decision and what’s worse is that I get it. I feel it and I understand him and I get it! I still I hate it but I get it and what’s worse? He wasn’t lying to me earlier!” Peter rambled nervously. “He told me he thinks through everything. That nothing he does is accidental and he’s right. Every decision he makes is with purpose and with a full understanding of the consequences.”

“So?” Rocket sneered.

“Oh, Peter.” Gamora frowned as she crossed her arms if only to keep herself from comforting Quill with a pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t get it.” Rocket growled. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to understand him, Gamora but I don’t want him to know me either.” Peter frowned. “I don’t want him to seem like a decent guy…He feels things so deeply and it just swallows me up. He takes over and then…I don’t know what to do. How do I fight him? How do I resist him, Gamora?”

“You must trust your soulmate.” Drax answered to the surprise of his crewmates. “It is good that he could not distract you with his intense feelings before, but he can now and he is aware of it. You must trust that he is not going to harm you or take advantage of this situation.”

“But he is! Look at what he’s done already?” Peter argued frantically.

“What has he done?” Gamora asked in alarm.

“Well I mean, he’s hurt you guys and he’s prevented any of you from touching me.” Peter started. “Not to mention…” He paused as he tried to think of what else he could say. “Well I mean, he manipulated the second flower.”

“He did?” Rocket frowned. “How? Oh, wait! The colors? He did that, not you?”

“Well no, I did, but it was because he made me picture his face.” Peter frowned as he tried to stress the importance of what happened.

“Peter, I don’t know that I fully agree with Drax because it is not wise to blindly trust yourself and your wellbeing to your soulmate, but I can tell you that seeing images doesn’t sound very…nefarious.” Gamora told him.

“Perhaps you cannot trust him not to take advantage, but no soulmate would willingly harm their own.” Drax insisted as he looked pointedly at Gamora and the blooming purple bruise on her jaw.

“Right. Says you and your bruised faces? Besides, did you guys not hear a word Tivan said?” Peter demanded as he began to shout as he often did when agitated. “The highest honor a Kree’s soulmate can attain is being named their _nemesis_!”

“That’s not the norm.” Gamora stated. “Most species don’t do that and it’s rare even amongst the Kree to have an arch enemy as a soulmate. It sounds…deranged.”

“And since when is Ronan anything _but_ deranged?” Rocket asked.

“Thank you!” Peter agreed. “For cryin’ out loud he was gonna kill a planet and all of us on it! Including himself! He planned it you guys!”

“It was his plan, but he was unable to complete it because you acted like a buffoon and distracted him.” Drax continued. “A man such as you have described with a will made of iron could not possibly have been fooled unless some part of him wished to be.”

Gamora tilted her head as she looked upward, a clear indication that she was thinking over Drax’s words before she slowly nodded. “I agree. Tivan already told you that a soulmate holds considerable sway, even if they are enemies. Not to mention he’d never been in such close proximity to you until that moment. He may not have had a choice but to be distracted by you because he couldn’t possibly face you and destroy you at the same time. The feelings may have been overwhelming.”

“But they won’t be forever.” Rocket added.

“Soulmates rarely harm one another.” Gamora tried again.

“Yeah I’m gonna suggest you and Drax go look in a mirror before you try selling me on that one, again.” Peter rolled his eyes. “He was willing to kill himself, what makes you think he’ll have any problem killing me?”

“Bruises are nothing.” Gamora stated.

“Exactly.” Drax once again looked at her intently. “Bruises fade and are not any kind of permanent damage. But even so, it was not something I meant to do.”

“Your actions are not excused.” Gamora insisted. “Not yet.” She turned then and looked at Peter. “We need to find a way to get you two to talk so that you can lay down some kind of ground rules. See if he’s open to letting us all figure out some way to help you and… and…” Gamora frowned, finding it physically impossible to admit to helping Ronan in any way.

“Yeah, I’ll uh, try to do that.” Peter frowned. “What could it hurt? He could only take me over or something. No big deal at all.”

“Peter,” Gamora stepped close and considered ignoring Ronan’s feelings, but sighed instead. If she touched him and Ronan attacked, her point would be moot. “I know that this isn’t easy and that you are confused. Ronan is powerful, he can do a lot of things through you, but as of this moment, Drax is right.

“Not only do you need to trust him for now, but you need to remember he has done nothing truly malevolent to harm you. You need to converse with him in whatever you can and try to learn more about him. Trust worthy or not, only you will know and that can’t happen if you don’t talk to him.”

He bit his lip and looked around for the ghost-thing, but of course he didn’t see him. Since the stone bit, he only saw him in his dreams. He felt him, and Peter knew he was still raging inwardly about his body possibly being in Xandarian hands, but he seemed to be trying to shelter Peter from it because it felt odd. Like it was partially blocked. “I’m gonna take another nap I guess but maybe we need to head back to Xanda.”

Gamora smiled and nodded to Peter. “We’ll discuss it more when you’re rested, but we can start heading that way if you want.”

 

* * *

 

Ronan sneered when he felt Peter’s consciousness become more accessible. “Asleep again?” He hoped the slight tick of concern wasn’t as easily detectable as his bad mood was. The Terran looked startled to see him but then, Peter had no idea what he was capable of now that his inherited abilities had been awakened. 

“Is there a problem with that?” Peter asked and Ronan _did_ ignore the flicker of hurt in those lovely green eyes.

“Your _friends_ are likely plotting to kill you, so you tell me if there is a problem with you returning to unconsciousness.” Ronan sneered.

The Terran didn’t believe him. He had spent how many months with this group of people and he still didn’t see them for what they were. His bonded was a damned fool who was going to get them both killed and why? Sentimentality.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Peter growled. “They’re my friends. They aren’t going to kill me just to get rid of you.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

He could have argued and reasoned with Peter Quill, but this was much easier. The Terran may not admit it, but he was a selfish man with a hero complex. Reminding him of that was much easier by turning the question on him. A question he knew Peter would at least consider.

“Fuck you, Ronan.”

“Allow me to help in this situation.” Ronan offered as he approached Peter. “Take my hand and I will help you to see what your so called family is discussing with them none the wiser.”

“You want to take over my body?” Peter paled and Ronan couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it. At least his bonded wasn’t a complete imbecile.

“I want you to allow me to do what I have done several times over without having to fight past your natural defenses. You have my word that we will listen and nothing more.” He offered his hand to Peter and waited as he watched the Terran carefully.

“You know what? Fine. Cause you’re gonna see that my friends are loyal and that there is in fact honor amongst thieves.” Peter nodded but didn’t offer his hand to Ronan’s, which was still outstretched. Instead he stared at it like it might sprout teeth and bite him.

Ronan sneered at the image and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. After all, that entirely ridiculous but brilliantly vivid imagination was what would give him a body someday. The Fates were indeed cruel mistresses to have tied him to someone who was both genius and slob; someone beneath him and yet worthy. Peter Quell was a walking contradiction and he despised him for creating such conflicting emotions within.

On the one hand, he wanted to get to know and protect the little Terran; on the other he wanted to rip the tongue right out of his smart mouth and beat him senseless with it. He cringed as he realized his own thoughts had become just as vivid and imaginative. Speaking of which, Peter was still imagining how awful it would be if Ronan’s hand ate him alive. This time, he could not prevent his eyes from rolling as he reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand.

They both gasped at the unexpected electric shock that ran through them. Ronan had felt similar feelings from the men and women he’d destroyed inside the stone, but this was different and altogether more comfortable. He’d always taken Peter’s body by force, bypassing his consciousness and carefully avoiding the spirit or soul within, now he knew why.

He shivered but forced himself to follow the pathways of these feelings as he ignored Peter’s loud and distracting fears and thoughts. What he felt was incredible and he was surprised at what a difference it made to merge himself with Peter’s spirit to take control of his body. This wasn’t nearly as exhausting; if anything it was energizing thanks to the burst of adrenaline he felt coursing through the Terran’s body. It could become addictive.

_Is this normal?_ Peter asked and Ronan felt the Terran’s confusion flare while at the same time he saw memories of Peter’s conversation with Tivan. _Am I being destroyed?_

_Hush!_ He snapped internally and was pleased when despite the harshness of his request, Peter calmed. Then again, that might have had something to do with the wave of reassurance he sent the panicking Terran.

He slowly rose from the bed and even though this body wasn’t what he was used to, he found just as he had in the past, that he knew Peter’s body as well as he knew his own. So, he stepped carefully, controlling his weight and his steps as he moved silently about the ship. It didn’t take him long to navigate his way to the galley that the others were nestled in.

_Furthest room from mine._ He heard Peter mutter to himself. It wasn’t directed at him though, so he mostly ignored the comment and the paranoia that was starting to rise. His concerns had definitely effected his bonded and Ronan couldn’t be happier about it. He needed Peter to trust him above all else. At least, if he wasn’t going to be an enemy he did. Every other role he was capable of filling, meant that Peter’s trust was essential to keep them both alive.

“I know it’s not something we want to think about, but we should at least determine if it’s a possibility.” Gamora said sadly and with almost no conviction.

“I don’t see the point when we already know it ain’t possible.” Rocket snarled. “Why even discuss this?”

“Cease your rammering!” Drax snapped. “You are not the only one effected by this decision.” Ronan couldn’t see any of them, but it wasn’t necessary. Hearing them was all Peter needed and by the sounds of it, he wouldn’t need to hear much to convince the Terran that he should be careful around the other Guardians. “I say it is possible and I for one, can and will do it.”

“I don’t know if _I_ can.” Gamora admitted. “Drax, what if, what if this is the wrong choice. I don’t think I can handle any more blood on my hands. Especially-

“Any blood spilled will be on my conscience and not any of yours.” Drax assured her and for a moment the room was quiet.

“I can’t believe this! You two seriously think this is the way to handle things? We’ve got how many options laid out before us and this is what you choose?” Rocket argued angrily.

“What choice do we have, Rocket?” Gamora asked in a raised voice. “If not this than what other choice is there? You say there are options but we’ve discussed them all and as cruel as this will be, it’s better than Peter becoming an emotionless blank!”

“I ain’t doin’ it!” Rocket snapped. “I don’t like any of this, but I think losing emotions is much better than the shit you two are planning!”

“You are not required to do anything but keep Groot safe.” Drax snapped. “You do not need to do anything either.” He told Gamora in a far more gentle tone. “I will take care of this. I will handle it all.”

“Drax…” Gamora sighed. “This…this feels wrong.”

“You heard Peter.” Drax stated somberly. “He told us he could not handle another loss. What if something happens and he loses control to Ronan? This is best for all of us. Peter especially.”

There was a long pause and some curse laced muttering from Rocket before Gamora finally spoke again. “If you really think you can do it, I won’t stop you.” Another pause, briefer this time. “But I will not help you. I’m sorry, Drax. I can’t.”

“I understand.” Drax replied. “When Peter wakes, I’ll take care of it.”

“Yeah just look out for Ronan, Big Guy. He ain’t likely to let _you_ get any where near ‘im.”

“I really don’t like this…” Gamora stated again.

_We’re leaving. Now._ It was the first time Ronan had heard Peter really demand anything of him. While he would normally take the time to make it clear who was in charge, Ronan could feel the betrayal beating at both of them as Peter struggled to keep himself together. His Terran was breaking down inwardly and he agree that being so close to the others right now was not an option.

He carried them back to the room on swift and silent feet. He couldn’t completely give up Peter’s body, not with what was happening. Besides, they could communicate easier and with less vulnerability this way. Peter really struggled to speak to him unless he was asleep and Ronan refused to leave Peter’s body unconscious in this ship with the Terran’s supposed friends and family.

_I mean it, Ronan. I…We need to leave. I don’t, I can’t believe they..._ An agonized sound echoed within Ronan and he felt his chest constrict. It felt worse than the way Peter had felt during his father’s funeral. He didn’t like this and he couldn’t concentrate on what needed to be done with his Terran falling apart.

_Calm you_ _rself, Peter. You are in no danger. I would never let that savage harm you._

It was a little surprising when the same pained sound repeated once more. He was safe, why was Peter still upset? He frowned internally. Peter was far too attached to the other Guardians. _Peter?_

_Fuck off, alright? Just…Let’s get off this ship before they take off._ Peter insisted.

_Very well._ Ronan wouldn’t deny Peter this if it was in his power to provide it. He wanted away from the others, than he’d take him as far away as his Terran wished. He got up and looked around before they both recognized the sounds of the engines. _Do you have an escape pod aboard this craft?_

_No. We don’t._ Peter replied. _Just…go away. Please. Go away, Ronan._

_My life is attached to yours, Peter Quill. I will not leave this body vulnerable to the murderers surrounding you._ Ronan growled back, forgetting to be a little patient and understanding of his bonded.

_Fine, stick around, but give me back control so that I can at least pretend that I’m alone with my thoughts._ Peter snapped.

Ronan nodded, whether Peter noticed or not and slowly detached himself from Peter’s soul. He moved into the shadow of Peter’s room and watched him, bodiless and mostly formless, ready to defend his Terran if and when it became necessary. He tried not to focus on the way Peter stared up at the ceiling, or the tears that fell from the corners of his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I ask is that you return for Chapter 7. Don't hate me. Forgive me. Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	7. Have A Little Faith

Drax remembered watching them file into the Kyln. He remembered feeling only hatred and anger when his pale gaze fell upon the green skinned Zen-Whoberis. He wanted to watch her blood spill before falling to the dirt and grime of the showers. He wanted her to have no funeral and no gathering of friends and family to honor her spirit as it descended to the deepest pits of anonymity and obscurity. For in life she may have been well known, but in death she would be nameless. That was the punishment he wished for her.

 

He had suspected she was his soulmate even then, but he had ignored it in favor of the pain that the demise of his wife and daughter had left behind. It felt like an act of betrayal to acknowledge Gamora as his intended lifemate when he had become a Destroyer for his first and second greatest loves. His daughter and wife deserved so much more than to be predecessors to a woman who worked with the man that killed them.

 

So, he called Gamora a whore and any other name that degraded her, even as it pricked at his own heart and soul. He kept her at a distance and was thrilled to see that she did the same. Until Nebula attacked Gamora with her words back on Ronan’s ship. That was the first time he felt an urge to protect the Zen-Whoberis. He stifled the feelings again after that, even claimed he attacked at out of respect for their newfound camaraderie, especially as she seemed much more interested in Peter Quill. For a time, he accepted it.

 

It was during their fight with Ego that Drax realized that Gamora was hiding her fears, concerns, and anger about being bonded to Drax, behind her supposed feelings for Peter. Realizing that they were both doing themselves damage and possibly others by behaving this way, Drax knew it was up to him to change things between them. The assassin was so stubborn that she’d likely wallow in misery for the rest of her days and die in heartache before she’d admit to wanting him around.

 

For Drax, feeling flickers of her emotions and his own had made it impossible to be just as stubborn. He didn’t like feeling pain and he especially didn’t like pain that wasn’t related to his feelings for his lost family. Gamora hated those feelings. There was some amount of guilt associated with her hatred of his constant thoughts about them, but more than that was the jealousy.

 

He knew Gamora would resist and focus only on his family just as he was aware that she would hurt him at every turn when he pursued her; but it was worth it. Being so close to his bonded only to be cut off from her, was pure torture and he refused to endure it, especially knowing she was being harmed by it as well. It was pointless for them to deny it anyhow.

 

And that was why he was making his way toward Peter’s room. He had to do this for Gamora, for Groot, for Rocket and especially for Peter. He tightened his grip on the blades in each hand, ready for a fight. Ronan would not make this easy, but this wasn’t for the genocidal Kree. He just had to remember that.

 

He entered the room and felt a strange sizzle and pop move from the corner to Peter’s body. Before the Terran was on his feet, Drax noted the distress on Peter’s face. Still, he was resolved in that moment to do whatever it took.

 

Peter jolted forward, looking homicidal and not at all like he normally did. Drax ducked low, spinning with his left leg out to sweep the Terran’s own legs out from under him. It worked and Peter’s eyes widened in shock as he hit the ground hard, but he flipped himself forward and back on his feet. Drax couldn’t help but feel some bit of pride, after all, the last time he and Ronan battled he was drunk and admittedly no match for the Accuser. That was not the case in this moment.

 

“You dare come after my bonded?” Peter growled with a determined sneer on his normally dull and dimwitted face.

 

“I wish him no harm, but I will do what is necessary.” Drax responded as they faced off. Peter’s guns were not on him and while Ronan might normally not worry about facing an opponent unarmed, Terran’s weren’t nearly as durable as Kree. “Stand down, Accuser!”

 

“Never!” Ronan snarled behind the mask of Peter’s face.

 

Drax side-stepped as Peter moved forward, careful not to strike the Human with his either of his twin blades. He just had to tire Ronan out. Peter had made it clear that Ronan could not fuel the body with his Kree like strength and speed while maintaining control of said body. He found himself ducking and dodging, moving as fast as he could, but that wasn’t easy. Not when he was also actively avoiding the corner that Peter’s guns were in.

 

Drax cursed to himself as he saw Peter grab an electric rod from a shelf. It was something they’d picked up weeks after the battle with Ronan. Peter hadn’t liked the weapon though, so he hadn’t bothered to train with it. Unfortunately, that had no effect on the Accuser’s own knowledge as he swung out, landing a hit on Drax’s shoulder.

 

He dropped the blade in his left hand and gritted his teeth to keep from the dropping the right blade. He charged forward biting back the continuing shocks of pain that radiated in his left arm, his right blade smashing into the rod.

 

The Kree was forced to step back and Drax felt a glimmer of hope flare up. Ronan was weakening inside of the frail Terran body! He pushed forward again striking the rod a second time and both sets of eyes, pale blue and hazel green, fell upon the small fracture on the black rod’s surface. Drax took advantage and headbutted the Terran who immediately fell backward, landing on his ass.

 

The confusion in those green eyes told Drax that Ronan was still in control. He appeared shocked and angry as he sat on the ground, holding his head. “You are either much stronger and far more skilled when sober, or Peter’s body is as frail and weak as your comprehension level.”

 

Drax stayed back, knowing that Ronan was still a dangerous foe. Even if he was weak, even if he was dizzy and in pain from the headbutt. He might want to kill Ronan, but he certainly had no intention of harming Peter to do it.

 

“Why do you not finish us?” Ronan demanded.

 

“Finish you?” Drax tilted his head just slightly to the side.

 

“Yes, you fool. Finish us. Kill us!” Ronan taunted angrily.

 

“I have no intention of killing you or Peter.”  Drax snapped. “It is you who wish to kill me!”

 

“Bull shit!” Peter cursed and it was clearly Peter now as the Terran got to his feet a little shakily. “I heard you! You came in here with knives and I fucking heard you! You and Gamora are trying to kill me!”

 

Drax didn’t understand why he felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but he did. He stared at the man he had called his friend since the day they set out to rescue Xandar.  Ronan accusing him of such treachery he understood, but Peter? “I came in here with knives to defend myself from your bonded. I knew he would attack me.”

 

Peter’s face twitched and ticked and Drax wondered if two very different expressions were warring for dominance. At first he’d appeared confused and surprised but there was also disbelief and anger. It was almost comical.

 

“Because you came in to kill Peter.” Ronan insisted.

 

“Why would we kill Peter Quill? He is our friend, our family, and our leader.” Drax frowned wondering how it was possible that everyone considered him the dumb one.

 

“I heard you, we both did! You said you were gonna take care of it when I woke and Gamora said she didn’t like it and Rocket was completely against it.” Peter frowned. 

 

It disturbed Drax that he was able to tell which was which even while they shared the same body. He decided not to think about that as he focused on what Peter had just said. “Yes, Rocket fears that by helping you recover the missing pieces of Ronan’s body, that we will be endangering ourselves. Gamora is worried Ronan will betray us all and kill you and the rest of us.”

 

The Terran body didn’t move, but once again the face twitched, particularly around the eyebrows. Neither spoke and neither moved, making Drax wonder what was going on. He almost asked, but was too distracted with how Peter could ever believe that his friends would turn on him. It must have been Ronan’s paranoia. It might have angered him, but he’d felt Gamora’s paranoia in the past and knew just how convincing and overwhelming it could be.

 

“Wait, you’re going to help me find Ronan’s body? On Xandar?” Peter asked and the familiar light in those green eyes was finally back where it belonged. The Terran began to smile. “You guys aren’t trying to kill me?”

 

“Rocket suggested it but he was overruled immediately.” Drax shook his head. “Killing you might spare us the torment of being in close proximity to Ronan, but losing you as our leader would not be something our family could recover from.”

 

The Terran blushed and smiled a little. “I feel like such a dick!” He added sheepishly. “I was so sure that I heard you guys plotting to kill me and Rocket was defe-” Peter paused and shook his head before rubbing his face with both hands in exasperation. “Oh, I should have known.” He groaned. “The fact that Rocket was the one against ‘it’.”

 

“The Kree are not normally so paranoid. Ronan must have been a very deceptive and manipulative Accuser to fear and distrust people so easily.” Drax thought aloud.

 

Peter’s expression darkened, but Drax merely raised his chin a little higher, making it clear he would not take it back. He didn’t fear Ronan and he refused to allow the ghostly Kree to intimidate him.

 

“When we land on Xandar, you, Ronan and I will hunt down whatever is left of the Accuser’s body. Gamora, Rocket and Groot will remain on the Milano.” Drax continued.

 

“But Drax, how are you…why are you?”

 

“It is not within your power or control who you are bonded to. Hurting Ronan would hurt you. I have no choice but to accept his presence if I wish to remain in your life.”

 

“How noble.” Ronan sneered angrily through Peter’s body. “You will not be surprised if I don’t take you at your word for it.”

 

“Make no mistake, Ronan. Should you attempt to harm anyone on this ship again, should you betray us or invite any kind of danger to our wellbeing I will crush anything left of you so that you are forced to live this half-life, tied to Peter until he dies many, many years in the future.”

 

Ronan scoffed, Peter’s green eyes unnaturally angry. “And when I have my body again? What will you do to ensure your safety then?”

 

Taking a deep breath the Destroyer frowned. “We will do what we have to, but I believe that if you are even half the Kree you claim to be, you will do right by your soulmate and act honorably. Regardless of the role he plays in your life.”

 

Drax was pleased at the angry pout that formed on Peter’s face. Ronan didn’t argue further but he didn’t agree to the terms either. Gamora would not have trusted it and Rocket would have tried to push things further, but Drax was pleased. Forcing Ronan to agree to something he wasn’t ready to accept would mean nothing. It was for the best that the Kree was considering his path. Should Ronan choose to be honorable, it would be his own decision and not one he felt forced into.

 

Ronan sneered through Peter and then his lavender eyes cut to the floor. “Your willingness to take such risks only serves to remind me of how foolish and dimwitted you are. However,” He paused and Drax did his best not to get angry. Hitting him, after all, would hurt Peter, too. “your loyalty and comprehension of the situation is as sobering as it is unexpected. You have my word that should I decide to make enemies of Peter or you, I’ll give you a two-day head start.”

 

“Very well. We are making our way toward Xandar now.” With that, Drax left Peter’s room, careful not to turn his back on the Kree possessed Terran.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been hours and Peter still hadn’t heard or even felt Ronan anywhere near. He forced himself not to panic or even feel concerned. He should feel relieved. So he decided that relief was all he would allow himself to feel. Especially as he walked to the galley and tried not to be angry when he saw Rocket eating a sandwich.

 

Little traitor.

 

“Hey Quill, how’d you sleep?”

 

“I didn’t, I got distracted by what I thought were my friends plotting to kill me. Drax corrected me though. Made it clear that it was only _one_ of my friends voting to kill me.” Peter glared as he opened a cupboard and grabbed his coffee mug. “You know, you’re a real bastard, Rocket.”

 

“Hey, hey, that ain’t true at all! I said it’d be _better_ to kill you than help Ronan get his body back!” Rocket snarled, clearly insulted. “ _My_ choice was to trap him back in the stone, but Gamora and Drax thought it was too risky.”

 

Peter had to admit that made him feel a little better. For a moment, though, he wanted to be angry that they would discuss something like that without him around. Wait, no, that’s how Ronan would feel. Peter shook it off as he made coffee. He understood perfectly why his friends talked about what to do without him.

 

Ronan was a distraction and hearing what was planned…well look at what it had already caused. They tried talking about it all together and they hadn’t accomplished anything. He couldn’t be angry because they brought it up when there was no danger of Ronan overhearing, or at least, minimal danger.

 

God, he used to trust his friends. Sort of. What the Hell was with this stupid mind meld thing? He shouldn’t have been doubting them just because Ronan was paranoid. He should have been doubting the Kree! He was the one who had tried to kill him and everyone on an entire fucking _planet_!

 

“You think you guys are gonna be ok on Xandar? If the Nova Corps finds out what you’re up to…” Rocket frowned.

           

“I’m fairly certain after escaping twenty something prisons that you are more than capable of breaking into one and then getting out again.” Peter smiled.

 

“Twenty-four.” Rocket grinned as he crossed his arms and nodded. “Suppose that’s true.” The raccoon was silent by the time Peter’s coffee was brewed and poured into his mug. It didn’t last. Neither he nor Rocket were particularly good at keeping their mouths shut. “Hey, uh Peter?”

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked as he leaned his backside against the counters and sipped from his coffee.

 

“There’s a lot for those Xandarians to lose, letting Ronan come back.” The former bounty hunter began. “They get even the smallest hint as to what you guys are up to and they’ll come after you.”

 

Peter blinked, a little surprised at the concern he was hearing in his co-pilot’s voice. That type of emotion was usually reserved for Groot. “Yeah, but we won’t let anyone know what we’re up to.”

 

“We won’t be heroes no more. Not to them. Not when Ronan has a body. We’ll be more than criminals on the loose, too. We’ll be enemies, Peter. Just…Just keep that in mind when you’re out there trying to put your boyfriend back together.” Rocket warned before he quickly scurried out of the galley.

 

Drinking his coffee, Peter couldn’t help but frown. What would happen if the Nova Corps came after them? Being hunted by Thanos, The Kree Purists, the Nova Corps? Would anywhere be safe for them? He damned sure wasn’t living the rest of his life hanging around Knowhere.

 

He sighed and poured himself some cereal before taking a seat at the table. He wasn’t sure what the Hell he was supposed to do. Rocket was right. This wasn’t just going to affect Drax, though he was amazed at his friend’s willingness to do this for him. It proved just how loyal the…the uh… oh Hell, what was he again? It proved just how loyal Drax was.

 

“Drax told me what happened.” Gamora announced as she walked in, her voice calm but with a deadly edge that warned how angry she was beneath the surface. She took a seat at the table and looked him dead in the eyes. “Have you truly no faith in us, Peter?”

 

Oh fuck. She wasn’t mad. She was hurt. Peter felt his own chest tighten. He hadn’t meant to hurt them, and honestly, he was the one who had theoretically been betrayed here, so…

 

“I understand being worried about what’s going to happen and maybe even questioning what this could do to our friendships, but to believe we would ever harm _you_? On purpose?” Gamora sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I just can’t believe you’d think so little of our friendship, of our _family_.”

 

“Gamora, I’m sorry, okay?” Peter frowned as he set his spoon into the cereal. “I don’t know how to describe it so that it makes sense, but his thoughts…They mess me up sometimes. It’s creepy and it’s weird and I don’t like it at all. I shouldn’t be able to feel him.”

 

“To an extent we all feel our bonded, but what you described…I think that has more to do with your celestial abilities than it does your bond. Or maybe it’s because Ronan is Kree. Possibly even a combination of both. The point is, I know it’s hard, but you have _got_ to remember that we’re not the enemy.”

 

“I know that, Gamora.” Peter snapped with a wave of his hands. He then pointed at nothing. “It’s Ronan that doesn’t know that.”

 

“Then you have to convince him that he’s wrong about us. You have to fight for us, Peter. You can’t just let him bully you into distrusting or possibly disliking us. Fight for us, Peter, because it’s too easy to get caught up in a soulmate amongst those with even the weakest of bonds.” Gamora warned.

 

Peter frowned as he glared at his cereal. It was probably going to get soggy. “You can’t really think I’d let Ronan turn me against you guys?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d ever distrust us so severely, Peter. I don’t really know what to think, now.” Gamora countered as she stood. “I know this is new, which is why I am going to forgive your error in judgement regarding us, but Peter? If you ever distrust us like that ever again, I swear I’ll  have Rocket rig it so that your Zune can only play “The Macarena”.”

 

His green eyes widened in horror at the threat. “Hey! That’s, that’s not cool!” He got up out of his chair to follow after her since she was headed back toward the cockpit.

 

“Then I’d suggest you start having a little faith in your family.” Gamora snickered as she walked through the ship. As soon as they made it to the cockpit she rounded on him unexpectedly, their faces only inches apart. “Peter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t let him kill Drax.” She said softly. “Please.”

 

He smiled as he saw a light blush burning her green cheeks. “I give you my word, Gamora. Drax will not come to any harm if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“You know,” Gamora smiled. “Ronan really is doing wonders for your vocabulary.”

 

Affronted, Peter snorted and then grinned. “Fuck you, Gamora.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much to those of you who are reading this and enjoying it! I appreciate the comments and hope you'll continue to enjoy and comment as the story progresses.


	8. Dream A Little Dream of Me

Peter sat in the Collector’s museum again. He was beside a large pond which still housed his two flowers. To be specific, he was sitting on a nice flat stone along the pond’s edge. Ronan was standing in front of him and droning on and on about Kree anatomy. Peter wondered if it was possible to fall asleep from boredom in your own _dream._ He still wasn’t sure giving the big idiot a body was for the best, not to mention the whole-

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Peter demanded as Ronan began stripping himself of his clothing. How had he missed the removal of his armor?

“There is no better way to acquaint you with the knowledge of my body than showing it to you.” Ronan reasoned casually. Shouldn’t he be embarrassed or something?

“Why should I be embarrassed?” Ronan tilted his head. “I am everything a Kree warrior should wish to be. Tall, athletic, well defined, and proportionately endowed.”

Peter felt his cheeks blush as he watched Ronan drop his pants as he spoke. He immediately looked away, because apparently in the last few minutes he’d somehow turned into a teenage girl. All that was missing was a loudly exclaimed “Eww!”

“I really don’t need-”

“You do, because there will be no guess work. You will not ‘wing it’ when you build my body.” Ronan warned irritably.

Peter still didn’t want to look, so he didn’t. He kept his eyes on the flowers and focused on their pretty little melody. He felt something strange tickle in his chest and before he knew it, that electrical charge was building up.

“Do you find me lacking in some way?” Ronan nearly shouted as he stood before him.

His jaw dropping, Peter quickly shook his head and stood up to face him. “No, God no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Oh fuck, he hadn’t thought Ronan was capable of having his feelings hurt. He wasn’t meaning to be insulting, truthfully, he was worried _he_ didn’t measure up to Ronan.

“Then why do you look away as if disgusted?” The very tall and very naked Kree demanded, his tone no more pacified than a shrieking A’askavariian.

“I’m not! I’m not at all, I’m just you know? I’m not used to seeing men in the nude.” Peter shrugged, hoping that Ronan could understand.

“Why should this state of undress disturb you? I have heard of your exploits, I am fully aware of the women you have copulated with.”

“Yeah, Ronan, women. Not men.” Peter blushed, still forcing his eyes not to take in the sight of all that well defined, blue flesh.

“For a man who was once referred to as a Casanova of the Stars, I am surprised to find you so limited in your sexuality.” It was so difficult with Ronan’s tone to tell if he was teasing him or being serious.

“Wait, you’ve heard of Casanova? That’s a Terran.” Peter frowned. “I barely know about him.” 

“That’s because you are uneducated and preoccupied with yourself.” Ronan snapped.

“Hey!” Peter held up a finger and pointed it in Ronan’s face. “You aren’t one to be calling any one out on being a selfish jerk! You tried to destroy a planet!”

Rolling his purple eyes, the blue alien shook his head in obvious irritation. “We have been over this; how many more times must you bring it up?”

“How about until I get a promise that you aren’t going after Xandarians or Xandar.”

“You are more likely to hear Groot say something other than ‘I am Groot’ or ‘We are Groot’ than to hear such a promise from my lips.” Ronan snarled as he stepped into Peter’s space.

“Whoa!” Peter’s eyes widened as he stepped back, his eyes staring down at Ronan’s nudity. Too bad he wasn’t paying attention to where he’d been standing as he tripped over the pond ledge and fell in, ass first. “Damn it!”

Ronan snorted as he stared down at him. “You are abysmally unaware of your surroundings even when you are the one creating them.” He paused for a moment while Peter glared up at him, thinking about how he could ring his neck without touching the giant jerk while naked. “Then again, your attention to detail is highly impressive.”

“Because I fell?” Peter griped, his legs hanging over the ledge while the rest of his ass, mid torso and hands were in at least a foot and a half of water.   

“Precisely.” Ronan smiled, and it was a strange, black toothed smile that seemed almost genuine, which only caused Peter to blush more, much to his horror. “When your mind creates something it becomes fixed. You have created everything surrounding us. You didn’t have to trip or fall in to the pond, but you did because when you created it here, you didn’t forget about it. Its details are present in the back of your mind without you needing to focus your attention on it.”

Huh. When he put it that way, Peter could definitely understand how that was pretty awesome. Though, to be honest, he was still mostly horrified that he’d managed to trip in his own damned head and was feeling soggy and gross sitting in a pond. He blinked as a blue hand came into view.

“Uh…”

“Don’t be a child. Take my hand.” Ronan ordered.

Peter shivered at both the tone and the memory of his mother. Those two really shouldn’t be blended together so he tried to get up without the Kree’s help. When he got to his feet, he saw that same look flash in Ronan’s eyes and before he could apologize, he felt a hard impact to his chest, knocking him back into the pond.

“What the fuck?”

“Accept my help or you will find yourself in the water.” Ronan warned, once again offering his hand.

“What is your deal?”

“You will become familiar with me, you will stop looking at me as if I am somehow lesser than the countless women you’ve lain with, and you will build me _my_ body.” Ronan all but shouted.

Yeah, he’d definitely hurt Ronan’s feelings. Peter could see it clear as day, whether the Accuser wanted to admit it or not. He could understand, he supposed. He’d tried to look anywhere, but Ronan’s body and he’d refused his help even after the guy had given him a sincere compliment.

“You’re not lesser than the women I’ve fucked!” Peter shouted as he remained sitting in the water. He didn’t care if he looked like a bratty, pouting child. “I’m just not used to…I mean,” Peter frowned as he rubbed his face with his wet hands. God, how was he supposed to explain this? “It’s not like Drax, you know?”

Those lavender eyes flared with fury and Peter knew he’d fucked up in his wording. “I should think not.” The Kree snarled through gritted teeth.

“Easy Ronan, fuck. That’s not what I meant. I mean…” He sighed and took Ronan’s still offered hand and tried not to blush when he found himself standing extremely close to the naked, blue warrior. “I mean, I never really noticed Drax. He walks around shirtless, I was aware he was well built, but that’s it. I just knew, but I didn’t care.”

Ronan looked as confused as Peter felt. Was it because he was trying to feel him out? He nearly laughed at the thought. That wouldn’t do him any good. Not because Peter didn’t know how he felt, but because he didn’t know how to explain it and that’s all his feelings were focused on. Stupid jerk deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, though.

“Stop insulting me in your head.”

“At least I don’t do it out loud, unlike you.” Peter returned.

“Get to your point, my patience is running thin.” Ronan ordered.

“I…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and said it as fast as he could. “Ifindyouintimidating.”

“Repeat yourself at a slower pace.”

Peter glared, mostly because he wasn’t sure if the man just wanted to hear him say it again or if he truly hadn’t made sense of it. “I said, I might, find you…intimidating.”

“That is to be expected. I was bred to be this and only this.” Ronan replied and held out his hand. “The only way to overcome your fears is to face them.”

“Why are you handing me your hand?” Peter demanded.

“You must do more than see my body, you must familiarize yourself.”

Peter swallowed as he found himself looking from the blue hand and down toward blue hips. He felt his cheeks burn as he looked back up to the face those hips belonged to. “Do I have to?” 

Ronan’s eyes narrowed as Peter felt them study him carefully. He felt a shift, and somehow knew that he’d boosted the Kree’s ego, especially as amusement began to filter in. “You’re afraid to touch me.”

“What?”

“I am not intimidating to you because you fear me.” He reasoned and then there was a strange look as the Kree tilted his head. Was he trying to feel him out emotionally again? Ronan clearly had a better grasp on how to read their bond and therefore how to read him.

“Dude, just let it go.” He tried, but the Kree was having none of it.

“I intimidate you because you are insecure. Your place in my life is unsteady and you are not sure how to react to me…” Peter tried to deny it, but Ronan just kept talking. “You are afraid of enjoying touching me.” Ronan grinned. “You are afraid you will have a visible reaction.”

“Okay, I’m out of here.” He decided as he looked all about them. “How do I get out of here?”

Just as he turned around to find an exit, he felt Ronan step up to him, pressing his naked front into his back. Peter blushed and felt his entire body heat up at the unexpected contact. He felt Ronan’s right arm wrap partially around his waist, as the same hand came up and rested on Peter’s heart. The free hand wasn’t really free because it was holding Peter’s left wrist tightly. The electricity crackled between them, and Peter’s breath hitched as he felt Ronan’s lips press against the shell of his ear.

“I cannot see if your body reacts to mine like this. There is nothing to be ashamed of, Terran, even if you did.” He spoke in a low voice that was almost hypnotizing and definitely…seductive. “I want you to place your right hand on top of mine and just feel it. Run your fingertips over mine. Feel the bones, the muscles, the ligaments. Notice the differences between the two of us.”

With a shuddering breath, Peter nodded as he raised his hand up to his heart, where Ronan’s hand was still firmly placed. It might have seemed intimate, but he reminded himself that this was simply a good hold for Ronan to have in case he tried to run away from him, which was really what his instincts were telling him to do. Just run. Run and run until he’d been caught and pinned down...and what the fuck was wrong with his head?

A deep chuckle vibrated against his ear and Peter’s eyes closed at the sound, his body tensing in both fear and excitement. “Your mind instinctively knows it’s place.”

“Shut up.” Peter griped and to make sure he did, he placed his hand atop Ronan’s.

The first thing he noticed once his heart stopped pumping so hard that all he could hear was his heart beat, was that Ronan had long fingers. Not disproportionately so, but what his mother had once referred to as piano fingers. They were long and slender. The skin atop the hand was soft and if there were scars he couldn’t feel them. Then again, he wasn’t sure that all types of scars could be felt. So, he focused next on the finger tips and found that unlike his own, Ronan’s finger nails hung about a centimeter off the fingers.

He then turned the hand over, so the top of Ronan’s hand rested somewhat awkwardly, but there was no complaint voiced. As Peter touched the bottom side of the hand, he realized he could feel calluses; tough and hardened skin from years of training with what Peter assumed was his war hammer.

Feeling a little more curiosity and a lot less trepidation, he pulled Ronan’s hand from his chest and found his left hand was free to help the other explore. Just as he was getting comfortable holding the Kree’s hand, he felt Ronan’s left hand skim down his side until it rested firmly on his hip. Again, Peter shivered and tried to ignore the way it felt as he attempted to focus on the blue hand in his. He looked down, squeezing and testing the strength of the limb.

Ronan said nothing, but Peter noticed his breathing stutter once or twice when he squeezed the flesh between the thumb and index finger. It was an erogenous zone for many, and even for those it wasn’t, it was still a pleasant and relaxing muscle to have massaged, so he continued. He wouldn’t admit aloud that he was curious as to what other sounds the alien might make.

When he finished the impromptu massage, he very softly ran the pads of his own finger tips down the top of Ronan’s. He felt the Kree shiver against his back and both heard and felt a low growl rumble in the chest against him. The hand at his hip then applied just a little pressure.

“Peter,” Oh but God, his name shouldn’t sound like that on the tongue of a Kree Accuser.

“Yeah?” He asked as he tried to turn and face him, but he found he was rooted in place as Ronan took back his hand and held him still against him.

Warm breath blew against his left ear as those alien hands came up to his torso, pulling him against the Kree’s hard chest. He wondered if it felt just as charged to Ronan as it did him. Peter was confused by the warmth against his neck and ear when it felt like sparks and snaps of electricity were running against his back.

“You are distracted, and your thoughts are equally so for me.” Ronan admitted, but he didn’t sound all that upset about the behavior.

“Well, you are pressed up against me and…” Peter swallowed. “Look I’ve never uh, I’ve never been with a, you know with a, uh…a male…before.”

Peter swore he heard the Kree purr at the revelation, but just as he tried to ask about it the presence was gone. Peter woke up in his bed aboard the Milano. “What the fuck?”

Rocket, Gamora and Drax were frowning down at him, their eyes focused on something that Peter was holding.

Actually, what was it?

He looked down and found he was holding a Kree-blue hand. A Kree-blue, right hand. Ronan’s Kree blue, right hand. Which was in no way attached to anything. It was just a fucking hand! He shouted and tossed the hand off him as he simultaneously rolled away from it. He promptly fell out of his bed. “What the fuck!”

“You made a hand?” Drax frowned as he moved to stand over the appendage.

“No.” Peter denied as he shook his head and got to his feet. Rocket and Drax were both kneeling down beside the hand and staring at it, though neither seemed willing to touch it, yet. “No, that’s not possible.”

Gamora, who had hung back for whatever reason, looked at him sympathetically. “Peter, you know that’s not true. It is very possible.”

“It’s a hand! Just a fucking hand! No body, no…” He paused as he searched for the words to express his surprise and sort of his fear at having woken up holding a damned hand!

“Your craftsmanship is remarkable.” Drax stated and Peter turned to see the alien holding the hand and looking it over carefully.

“I gotta admit Quill, this is better than I thought it’d be.” Rocket grumbled, his claws on his hips. “You even got those dark blue nails down and the calluses seem right, too.”

Peter didn’t know whether to feel proud or horrified, but just as he was starting to go with horrified, he felt a surge of pride settle over him like a blanket. He couldn’t help the relief and the ease he felt at recognizing his soul-mate’s presence. Weird and fucked up as he insisted to himself that it was. He just felt better knowing that he hadn’t _really_ disappeared when he’d been pulled from the dream.

“Thanks, Rocket.” Peter mumbled. “So, what’s up?”

“We’re approaching Xandar.” Gamora told him. “We’re an hour away and we figured we should keep an eye on you.”

“In case the Kree shacking up in your body decides to get homicidal.” Rocket snickered meanly.

“Just out of curiosity, what _would_ you do?” Peter asked, he tried to ignore the smug impression that Ronan was giving him.

“It would be poor strategy to make you aware of our plans.” Drax answered as he walked over and handed him the hand.

“Nice try though, Quill. Or Ronan. Whichever.” Rocket shrugged.

Peter took the hand and frowned. “This is creepy.”

“It is unsettling.” Gamora agreed, her burgundy eyes remaining on it, despite the revulsion etched so plainly on her green face. “Throw it out, Peter. We don’t need random Kree parts cluttering up the ship.”

“Better be the _only_ Kree part I see, I’m warning you now.” Rocket muttered.

“Dude!” Peter snapped, but he knew his cheeks were burning red. Damn Ronan and his stupid nude body being all pressed up against him. “All of you get out! I’ll be in the cock-pit momentarily.”

“Fancy way of saying just a sec.” Rocket glared as his nose twitched, a sure sign that he was irritated and feeling antagonistic.

“Perhaps you too should work on your vocabulary, Rocket.” Drax suggested. “It is good to have an articulate captain.”

“Not to mention Groot could certainly use a less vulgar influence.” Gamora agreed as the three walked out of Peter’s room.

“You both can go fuck yourselves,” Rocket growled just as the door shut.

Peter stared at the lifeless hand that he was still hanging onto for some reason. He sat back on his bed, inspecting it to see if it really was as accurate as the others claimed. Because really, how would they know? It wasn’t like they spent any amount of time just studying one hand like he had moments ago.

He shivered at the unexpected memories of Ronan at his back and he closed his eyes tight. “No.” He told himself firmly. “No. You were learning his body and nothing else.” 

Peter hated that he had reacted, even in a dream to the sound of Ronan’s voice or the warmth of his hands on him, or even the way he shivered at the feel of his lips moving on his ear. At least he’d been turned away from the Kree. Even if he hadn’t physically responded down there, it would have been mortifying if he had. Especially since the nude Kree seemed only to be mocking him. Ronan certainly hadn’t responded to him being pressed against his naked body, even as he touched and teased.

Angry and embarrassed, Peter wasn’t at all surprised to find that he couldn’t feel Ronan anymore. What exactly did he do when he wasn’t nearby haunting him? Did he sleep or rest or something? He was just there a moment ago, but then, he was probably just feeding him that feeling of pride so that he wouldn’t give up on making him a body.

He ran a hand through his hair, his own, and shook his head. “God, stop being a girl!” He reprimanded himself as he stood back up. He didn’t want to be bonded to Ronan, but he especially didn’t want to be his lover, right? Right. Besides, Ronan was wrong. “Oh man, I really am insecure, aren’t I?”

When he didn’t receive an answer or any foreign feelings he nodded to himself and then looked at the hand. It seemed a waste to just toss it, but he wondered if it had to be. He created it, why couldn’t he un-create it or maybe even turn it into something else?

He smirked as he held the hand tightly and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He felt sweat beading along his brow as his breathing increased both in depth and in frequency. He held the image as best he could, until finally, he felt his head spinning and figured it was as good as it would get.

“Huh. Not bad.” He smiled as he stared down at his creation. Sure, it was a little creepy, but it made him feel a lot better about the idea of creating a body for Ronan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's not my best work, but I really hope you all enjoyed it and found it at least a little funny because that was some of the goal for this chapter. My friends are much better at humor than I am, so if it didn't hit the mark, I apologize. Thank you for reading and thanks for your patience in waiting for the next chapter. I go on mini-hiatuses but I promise I will never abandon a story I start. 
> 
> Thanks!


	9. Xandar Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's mostly conversation again, but I really hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't responded to comments yet. I plan to this weekend! Thank you as always for your thoughtful comments! They are so inspiring and so wonderful to read!

Ronan had barely blocked himself off in time to keep his Terran from feeling the explosive hatred and rage that was charging through his soul and spirit like a battery. After being sure that his bonded knew he had felt nothing but pride in his accomplishment, he’d left. Hearing Gamora’s announcement was too much and though he tried to ignore the familiar and even welcoming hatred, it was too old a friend.

Regardless of the role the boy played in his life, he refused to have Peter Quill distrust him when so very much was at stake. If Peter felt his burning ire for the Xandarians than he might be inclined to forgo looking for the missing pieces of Ronan’s body. That could not be allowed to happen. He would not force Peter to share his body and he certainly refused to spend more time in it than necessary.

He watched as the three slowly left the room, bitching and moaning at one another about their poor language skills. He focused his gaze on The Destroyer. Spending time with the inferior alien was as likely to produce unrivaled migraines as spending time with Peter was. He found himself wishing, not for the first time, that Groot or Gamora would be accompanying them to Xandar.

While he didn’t actually like or enjoy the company of a single Guardian, he could at least tolerate his former compatriot and the mostly silent tree. It’s first incarnation had been much preferable to Gamora as it seemed kinder and wiser, but even as an aggressive little sprout, it could only speak three words and they weren’t all that antagonizing.

He moved to the cockpit and watched as Xandar came into view. He still couldn’t look at it without sneering. Peter may have brought forth several reasonable arguments to his plans for genocide, but that didn’t lessen the fierce animosity he felt for the people or their planet. His father and his father’s father. Gone…

“Be careful.” He frowned as he turned to see Gamora looking up into Drax’s eyes. “Please.”

The man offered no smile as he brought up a tattooed hand and caressed her cheek with obvious adoration. He bowed his down and brought her head forward until their foreheads touched in a gentle acknowledgment of her request.

Ronan grimaced uncomfortably as he observed them. They both closed their eyes, but while Gamora’s face was tinged with worry and her lips pulled into a frown, her bonded’s face was at peace, his lips quirked up in a subtle smile.

“The fates themselves could not forestall my return, My Reluctant One,” He whispered and Ronan couldn’t help but feel as if he were an intruder. This was not something he should be present to witness.

Gamora’s worries must have been alleviated by her soulmate’s words because he watched her smile before whispering something he couldn’t make out. Again he questioned his own motives for remaining. This was not his business nor did he care if their relationship had grown to such a point that they were now using pet names. To have even noticed made him wonder just how much Peter influenced him even when he was trying to block their connection. He moved to leave the cock pit when Gamora began to speak again.

“He’s going to be dangerous, Drax. There’s no way he’s going to let the Xandarians see him which means you’ll both be blind. He’ll be easily angered and since you won’t see him, you won’t be able to prepare for him or his explosive temper. Whatever happens, you must prevent him from using Peter to harm the people of Xandar.”

Drax nodded, caressing her cheek yet again with his thumb, though he didn’t allow her to pull away from him or his contact. They remained in the same position, Gamora’s eyes open as she searched his expression for a sign of weakness; Drax’s were firmly closed as he simply reveled in his contact with the assassin.

“Drax…?” She frowned.

“I know, Gamora,” He finally opened his pale blue eyes. “I will not allow Peter to harm anyone. The Accuser will not prevent me from protecting our fearless and often brainless leader.”

Ronan growled at the insult, but nothing more. He wasn’t sure how much damage he could do in this state, but it was probably for the best that he didn’t find out. After all, he had acknowledged more than once now that he should not be watching this intimate scene between Peter’s friends.

“Thought it may be at odds with what we know of the slaughterer, I do not believe he would want Peter’s hands to bare the blood of his wrath.”

“After all that he did to you, how can you… _trust_ him so?” Gamora frowned, finally stepping back and folding her arms with irritation.

He had to admit, he too was curious to hear this explanation, so once again he found himself rooted in place.

“What else can I do, Gamora?” He asked. “My options are limited to isolating Peter or myself and I desire neither of these. We have discussed this at length, my only real choice, that leaves the least amount of pain for us all is to take a chance and trust the Accuser to be the man of honor he so insistently claims to be.

“As for why I don’t believe he would want Peter’s hands doing his dirty work, there are many reasons. As a warrior I myself would not want anyone questioning who’s kills were who’s. I want the honor or dishonor of those I slay. It’s as much a matter of personal pride as it is protection of my bonded.

“The other is obviously the protection of Peter. Even with his strength and skill, Peter is not as durable as a Kree. We don’t know what, if any protections his powers give him, and if he were my bonded I would not wish him harm through my own actions.”

“At least not while you weren’t sure how you saw him.” Gamora nodded, seeming to understand Drax’s thoughts.

“There is also the fact that should Peter be injured or worse, I would have no one to build me a body,” Drax added with a smirk. “If I were Ronan, I would be very, very careful about putting Peter into any direct danger.”

Ronan felt his anger surge as he began to wonder if the damned fool could sense his presence nearby. His words were too pointed, his tone far too lecturing. As if Drax knew he was watching him and Gamora! He didn’t care how inferior Drax’s species was supposed to be, he didn’t appreciate having to view Drax as a formidable foe. It was yet another concern that he didn’t want to dwell on while seeking out whatever was left of his body.

How dare the Destroyer lecture him about how to take care of his Terran? He wasn’t a fool, nor was he incompetent in the ways of lesser creatures. He knew Terrans were fragile and weak. Not only were their bodies prone to destruction through the simplest of methods, but their minds and spirits were even more frail and unreliable. They suffered through anxiety and panic attacks that made them believe they were experiencing some trauma they couldn’t always recognize.

Yet another out of a thousand reasons why Peter wouldn’t do as a nemesis. He wasn’t sturdy enough. Possibly one for why he wouldn’t be a good companion, either. Kree were passionate, intense beings that showed nearly every emotion through physical contact. Anger, love, grief…there was always some touch associated with it. He’d seen lesser beings paired with Kree before. Excited touching left bruises, lacerations. He’d even seen broken bones or punctured organs in frail. lesser species.

Not that Peter seemed comfortable with the idea of being with him in such a manner. Then again, Peter hadn’t been resistant either. More inexperienced and shy than opposed to it. He couldn’t help but recall the way his Terran shivered when he spoke or the way Peter felt when pressed against his front while exploring his hand.

He blinked slowly and reached out mentally as his anger dissolved. He wished to be near the Terran. His Terran. He still didn’t know for certain what he wanted long term from the delicate being, but there was no reason he couldn’t enjoy the warmth that the younger man’s aura radiated while he was stuck in this state.

Besides, he was a Kree. Whether Peter was his bonded or not, he would have no problems disassociating himself if and when it was necessary; namely once he had his body. If Peter was truly as breakable as he feared, no. No. If he was as breakable as he _believed_ , then he would simply allow him to be his devoted friend and ally. After all, they both wanted to keep the infinity stones from Thanos’ grasp and would likely work well at such a partnership.

 

* * *

 

Xandar

 

Peter stood in the foyer of a large, extravagant hotel near Nova Prime’s offices. It might not seem like the wisest place to say, considering what they were there to do, but this place had been suggested a few times by the Prime. There was also the promise of some kind of discount and Peter was curious just how much of price cut they’d get.  

The whole place was gaudy and ‘modern’ with black, white and gold coloring. The tiles beneath his and Drax’ feet were black with gold marbled through out. The walls were clean and a nearly blinding white. Once again, gold crown moldings or other odd little accents were there to break up the monotony of the two simple colors.

When they finally reached the bar-height reception desk, Peter leaned his upper body against it as he crossed his ankles; the very picture of smarmy charm. He winked at the pink Xandarian woman in her short white dress and offered her the most brilliant and charming smile he had in his arsenal.

“Hey gorgeous, you got any rooms available?”

When the pink Xandarian giggled, he knew he could get her to take care of more than their reservations if he really wanted. He glanced around him, waiting to see the glaring eyes of his soul-mate, but as had been the case for several hours now, Ronan was nowhere to be found.

“For you, Star-Lord? Anything.” She immediately began tapping on her screen before her orange eyes found his once more. “It seem the only rooms currently available are the four bedroom penthouses.”

“Yeah?” Well so much for this place. He and Drax were going to need to find somewhere else to bunk for a while because he certainly wasn’t going to put up the credits to afford a place like this. He made deliberate eye contact as he leaned his head a little closer, willing to at least hear how much their discount would make this place. “And how much is that gonna cost us?”

She giggled again. “For the Guardians of the Galaxy? Nothing.”

“Really?” Peter blinked in obvious shock. “You sure about that?”

“We wouldn’t even _exist_ without you, so yes.” The woman assured him. “How long will you and Drax be staying?”

“Oh uh,” He looked to his friend, but the grayish blue warrior was too preoccupied with taking in their surroundings. “Not sure, to be honest. Could be a few days, could be a few weeks?”

“Well, I can promise you that you are welcome to stay for as long as you’d like.” She smiled suggestively before tapping her screen again. “Will the other Guardians be joining you?”    “Possibly. Depends on how well their mission goes.” He answered with a shrug. He almost straightened his posture when he caught her eying him again. With a lazy smile he offered another wink.

“Is this trip for business or pleasure?” She asked, the words completely professional but the tone was anything but.

“Oh, uh,” He blushed and fully expected some kind of…reaction from his abnormally silent and distant soul-mate. But, there was nothing. It kind of took the fun out of it knowing that he wasn’t bothering the Kree war-lord. Still, he shrugged his shoulders and in a playful tone that wasn’t as genuine as usual, responded; “Bit of both.”

Apparently sensing his reluctance or lack of sincerity the Xandarian became all business and quickly pulled out four key cards and began activating them. “I’m going to go ahead and book the room for you until the middle of the month. However, if you need more time please don’t hesitate to ask. All of our amenities will also be provided free of charge, including room service and spa services.”

“Thank you.” Peter nodded as he took the cards she handed him. “Let’s go Drax.”

He straightened up and looked about him, once more hoping for a flash of something from Ronan, but again he wasn’t seeing, feeling or hearing a damned thing. He looked to Drax and wondered if perhaps he was doing the same thing, though for different reasons. He figured that the big guy was probably trying to ascertain whether Ronan was a threat at the moment, especially since his pale eyes kept returning to Peter and watching him warily.

Not being able to see Ronan wasn’t all that unexpected, he supposed. It wasn’t like they could get their mission accomplished with him ghosting around behind them. If they wanted to keep the Xandarians off their backs and find the pieces to his body, Ronan needed to stay out of sight.

What _did_ surprise him was the fact that he still couldn’t feel or hear the big blue ass-hat! There weren’t any growls or insults tossed about. No huffing when Peter had deliberately flirted with the receptionist! Honestly, he was a flirtatious guy to begin with, but he really had intended on ignoring her if Ronan had shown any sign of…something!

He hadn’t been without Ronan’s constant presence since the dreams had begun. Not that he always knew it back then, but now he did! And it was disconcerting not to feel him. He was so sure that flirting with the receptionist would have earned him someone kind of acknowledgement! Maybe he’d misread something?

Had he pissed Ronan off back in the ship somehow? He didn’t think so, but then, according to Kraglin he’d always had a knack for pissing everyone off. Especially the more aggressive species. Yondu hated it most days, but on occasion it was used to distract during missions or even for a bit of fun when they made port. Tullk often used him to cause such a scene that they could skip out on the bar tab during his early teen years.

The last thing he felt before Ronan seemed to disappear was pride over the hand, and then a feeling of smugness when his friends talked about stopping him from being possessed by Ronan or something. Since then though, he’d felt nothing from the Kree. He even tried calling out to him, but honestly, he might not have been doing that right.

“We need to figure out a way to communicate with _him_ , Peter.” Drax stated softly as they walked to the elevator. “How do you two normally…come together?”

Peter’s eyes widened as he blushed. He knew Drax hadn’t meant it that way, but his mind was in the gutter on the best of days. “We don’t! I mean…We usually, uh…we usually sleep and talk in my dreams.”

“How did he get control of you when he fought me?” Drax asked.

When they stepped on the elevator, it seemed a given that they would not speak of Ronan, nameless or not, in the small space. They both knew the elevators had cameras in them, though Peter had to admit he was shocked by how well hidden they were in glaringly white space.

“He just took control without my permission.” Peter shrugged once they were out of the elevator. “If I _let_ him in, it’s easier. We like…hold hands with our souls or something.”

“It is a shame Rocket isn’t here to berate you. He would probably know of a better insult than what I could come up with.” The Destroyer frowned as if truly saddened by his lack of creativity.

“Jerk,” Peter rolled his eyes as they came to stop in front of a large black door with gold door knobs and a gold card reader for their keys. He slid one of the keys over the locking mechanism and walked inside.

“This place is far too large for the two of us.” Drax frowned. “I do not like its opulence.”

Peter nodded, “I gotta agree with you. This is…a bit much.”

“Perhaps it would be more enjoyable with Gamora and Groot nearby.” Drax pondered.

“And Rocket?” Peter’s green eyes cut to Drax as he tried to focus on anything but the ultra clean and sharp lines of the décor.

“Not really.” Drax shook his head. “Still, I shall make contact with Gamora. Perhaps I can convince her to come and stay with us.”

“Just point out how much nicer this place is than the Milano, how expensive it is.” Peter suggested. “Even if she doesn’t agree to it, Rocket’s gonna wanna pilfer as much shit as he can. When he leaves, Groot will follow and when Groot follows, Gamora will be right behind them to keep them out of trouble.”

“An excellent strategy.” Drax decided and headed off into a room to make the call.

After getting a feel of the layout, Peter did a thorough search for any type of security devices that could be used to spy on them. They may have been heroes to this planet, but he wasn’t taking any chances that the Nova Corp wouldn’t want them under surveillance. Most of them were pretty scary criminals, after all. Thankfully, he found that only the hall outside of the penthouse had cameras and that was fairly standard for hotels all over the galaxy.

Standing alone in a large room with a large circular bed, Peter felt a little lonely. This place wasn’t as big as the ship and, yet the layout was far more open, making it seem as if it were larger. He wondered if that was what Drax didn’t like about it either and why he wanted the others to join them. He just hoped if they came, they wouldn’t compromise the mission. Gamora and Rocket in particular were not okay with this plan.

Once more he closed his eyes softly and tried to ‘reach out’ to Ronan but felt absolutely nothing in response. Was he doing it wrong or had something happened? He was tired of that same thought circling around and around in his mind, but honestly, it was a major distraction not knowing what in the fuck Ronan the Accuser was up to.

After a few seconds of trying to figure out what it was that Ronan did when he wasn’t there to pester Peter, he felt a sharp electric snap to his left. “Ronan?” He immediately hated how hopeful he sounded.

Ronan appeared before him, his purple eyes flashing irritably. “What?” He growled.

“Hey, don’t ‘what’ me! You’re the one who disappeared back on the ship!” Peter glared back, because he damned sure wasn’t going to be pushed around by a pissy Kree ghost. “It’s not like your ghost can just follow me and Drax all over the city, so we have to figure out a method of communicating!”

“Your communication skills appear to be in find working order!” Ronan hissed in a sound that would have frightened if only he’d had a body.

Okay, so maybe flirting to get the guy’s attention had been a huge miscalculation on his part. He cringed and tried again. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you, but we have to find the easiest, least obvious way of talking to each other or we’ll never find your body.”

The blue alien looked even angrier if it were possible, his eyes narrowing as his lips curled into a sneer. “The solution would be unpleasant for the both of us, I assure you.”

Taken aback by the implied insult that it would apparently be to share his body, Peter stared quietly for a brief moment. Finally, his mouth caught up to his brain. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Do _not_ speak to me in such a manner, _Terran_. I will not tolerate your rabid mouth, not on this day, in this _place_.” The Kree warned venomously.

At once, Peter felt like an ass as he understood exactly what was wrong. “It’s being here on Xandar, isn’t it?” He ran his hands through his hair and frowned. “I’m, I’m sorry Ronan. I should have known this would be painful for you. I really should have.

“I’ve been seeing you as the bad guy for so long that it’s sometimes hard to relate to your feelings about Xandar.” Peter took only one step toward the ghost, before he stopped himself. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you or antagonized you when I was flirting with the receptionist. I was just irritated when I couldn’t feel or see you anywhere and I guess I got a little desperate to draw you out.”

At first, he wasn’t sure how The Accuser took his apology. Ronan looked perplexed, though still furious. Then again, when didn’t Ronan look pissed off? The man was so intensely angry he could probably power the entire Dark Side of the Force, if it were a real thing.

“You,” Ronan hesitated, something that immediately caught Peter’s attention and forced him to focus and not let his mind stray. “You missed my presence?”

He asked it in such a way that once more, Peter was at a loss. Was he disgusted by the idea? Was he embarrassed of it like Peter was? Because he certainly didn’t see Ronan’s cheeks change colors like he was sure his own were doing at the moment. Could a ghost blush? He knew Kree could and he was fairly certain he’d seen Ronan blush in his dreams before, too.

“Look, Man, I’ve gotten used to your presence and it was a little…worrying when I couldn’t find you.”

“First you apologize for the pain you believe I feel and now you worry for my well-being because you thought I wasn’t near?” Ronan still looked more confused than he did anything else.

“Yeah so?” Peter snapped, unsure of himself or of Ronan’s interpretation of what was going on. “Don’t be all flattered, it’s really easy for me to get attached to all people, not just you so,”

“Silence.” Ronan ordered as he raised his hand. “Your mouth is about to undo everything it has created within me.”

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled as he looked down at the plush white carpet beneath his boots. What had he created within him? It sounded like it had been a good thing. He looked up to say something and was shocked to see Ronan standing only inches from him, still looking…Holy shit! It was vulnerable! That was the look the big bad Kree Accuser was displaying. “You okay, Man?”

“Peter Quill, I hate this planet. I hate nearly everyone on it. Despite how much I have attempted to hide from you the sheer volume and depth of this loathing I feel for the Xandarians and their wretched planet, I can do it no longer.” Ronan started. “Not if I am to keep the pathways of our bond open.”

“You were hiding your anger from me? That’s why you disappeared?” Peter demanded, feeling a little pissed off. “I _know_ you hate them! Why would you spend so much of your energy and time trying to hide the obvious from me?”

“Because while you may know _of_ my feelings, you have never _felt_ the intensity of them.” Ronan explained. “You told the others once that I am too intense, that I swallow you up and it frightens you that all that I am might consume you.”

With a startled laugh, Peter blew out a breath of relief. “You were trying to protect me?”

“I was trying to make you feel comfortable so that you would not distrust me.” Ronan shook his head. “If you felt how strongly I feel toward them, I believed it likely that you would choose not to find or build my body.”

“I guess that’s a reasonable fear.” Peter decided with a nod. He really didn’t want to know how much he hated the Xandarians, it was true. “But if you heard all that, then you know I believe you capable of anything.” The Kree blinked, but nothing more. “You’re such a stubborn bastard that if you were to tell me right now that you will not harm anyone unless our lives are in danger, then I’m gonna believe ya.”

“You wouldn’t doubt me?” The Accuser sneered skeptically.

“No.” Peter assured him. “Cross my heart, Dude.” Ronan grimaced at the term, while Peter’s hand crossed over the left of center point of his chest. “I just need to hear you say it and then we’re good.”

Ronan’s chin jutted forward in a determined pout as he took a deep breath. “Very well. Unless lives are in danger, I will not harm or bring about harm to the Xandarians or their planet at this time.”

With a grin, Peter nodded. “That’s good enough for me.”

“We’ll see.” Ronan snorted. “Now that you have given me peace of mind, I will do the same for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes. You said worried when you could not feel me,” Ronan started. “However; Tanaleer did not mislead you when he told you before that I am tethered to you.”

He waited for further explanation, but he realized at once that Ronan wasn’t going to continue. “Meaning?” He tried prompting.

“It means that even when you can’t see or feel me, I am always nearby.” Ronan huffed irritably. “How is it that you can be so detail oriented and instinctive one moment, but as daft as a space mite the next?”

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugged. “But, I think I get what you’re trying to tell me. You’re always around, whether I like it or not.”

“Precisely. If I were destroyed, you would be the first to know it.” Ronan added cryptically.

“But what good does that do if you’re dead? Will I know then?” He asked and immediately hated how panicked he sounded at the thought.

He watched Ronan tilt his head, those intensely black and lavender eyes surveying him carefully. Peter felt the same self-consciousness return that was present during his dream, but this time he didn’t back away as he had then. He really, really didn’t want to upset Ronan again. Especially while there were on Xandar.

“Yes, I believe so.” When he answered, Peter felt it was safe to assume the Kree had found whatever it was he’d been looking for. “My mother knew when my father died, and they were systems apart at the time.” The deep timbre of his voice remained steady, even as Peter saw the pain reflected in his eyes. “She had been tending to her daily obligations when she lost the urge to do anything.

“She told me that at first she felt neither sadness nor pain. Only an overwhelming loss of energy and drive. That lifting her own eyes toward the door felt like a waste of energy she didn’t have. After sitting in the middle of her office for nearly two hours, just staring blankly at a wall, she felt the first pangs of heartache. She described it taking another three hours to fully embrace the sorrow she’d wanted desperately to feel when she first realized what her apathy meant.”

Peter shook his head, his jaw opening in horror and before he could thing twice, the words were blurted out of his mouth. “Fuck having a soul-mate, that sucks ass!” He didn’t want that, he didn’t. And he especially didn’t like the idea that Yondu had felt it before he died, too! “I’m sorry she went through that but, who would want a soulmate knowing that? I mean what a terrible, awful thing to,”

“She is reunited with him, Peter.” Ronan interrupted, somehow moving close to Peter without actually brushing against him. Still, the static charge between them was more than obvious and that settled Peter a little, as did Ronan’s words. “It was the first thing I demanded of the Priests of Hala when they told me of her passing and they wouldn’t dare lie to an Accuser.”

“She didn’t, you know? She didn’t try to…” It felt wrong to ask it aloud, especially since Peter was so afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to believe that Yondu had killed himself because he didn’t have the will to live. It would have marred the sacrifice he’d made for Peter if he learned that Yondu had only done it because he couldn’t handle Tullk’s passing.

“No.” He shook his head. “My mother was never suicidal, even during those first few hours. She was just despondent. She only ever expressed being grateful that I was a teen and more than capable of taking care of myself for the day, as she would not have been able to. She lived another ten years after my father’s death.”

Silence reigned between the two as Peter felt Ronan’s heavy gaze upon him. He knew he was being childish and that he should try to offer Ronan comfort of some kind, but he didn’t know if he’d really want it. Besides, he was too focused on Yondu. It hurt to think of him losing the will to live and while he was grateful that it didn’t seem to be a side effect of losing your soulmate, he still couldn’t help but doubt it.

“You are thinking of Udonta?”

“How are you so good at reading me?” Peter laughed softly, but his heart wasn’t really in it. When the accuser didn’t respond, Peter hugged himself and took a deep breath. “Yeah, he uh…I guess he didn’t survive very long after his soulmate’s passing and I…” Another deep breath, “He sacrificed himself for me and I guess I was, I am worried about…” Why was this so hard to say? “I mean, did he really want to sacrifice himself for me, or was he just too depressed to go on because of Tullk?”

Confusion stole the Kree’s expression before understanding chased it away. His deep voice filled Peter’s ears when he finally spoke, the words firm but surprisingly reverent. “The Centaurians are hunters and survivalists in _all_ things. They do not give up, even if they know failure is imminent. It is why they are so highly prized as allies, slaves, and mercenaries.

“If Udonta chose to give his life for yours, I would have little reason to believe it was done for any other motivation than to see _you_ live. Knowing his bonded awaited him might have eased the pain of leaving, but if he didn’t lie down during the prior fight with Ego or while taking back his ship, then you have no reason to doubt his mental health.”

“He didn’t even last a day.” Peter felt his voice crack and hoped Ronan would ignore it. “You said your mother was all messed up for at least the first day. How do I know that he would have thought it was worth it if he had more time to think about it? You know, when he was stable?”

“Because your bounty stated that you must be brought in alive.” Ronan answered so quickly, it startled Peter.

“What?”

“The bounty that the vermin and his tree were collecting on; it demanded you be brought in alive or nothing would be paid to the hunter. It was why I didn’t bother with them, I knew you would be safe if they got a hold of you.” Ronan explained in such a casual tone, Peter half-way expected him to shrug. “I have dealt with Udonta and his Ravagers in the past, though briefly. They never made stipulations like that unless it was requested by the client. They especially never allowed one to be made of someone who betrayed or stole from them, either.”  

Peter blinked back his tears and then forced a laugh. He wanted physical contact, he wanted a hug as lame as it sounded. He shook his head and wiped the tears away with the back of his hands when the blinking wasn’t enough. “You’re such a fucking jerk.”

Ronan nodded. “I am sorry. Speaking of my mother made you doubt the motives and mental health of your father. I should not have spoken.”

“NO!” Peter’s eyes widened and damn it, why couldn’t he just reach out and touch him? “That’s not why you’re a jerk at all! I’m thrilled that you were willing to tell me something like that! Honest.”

“Then why are you insulting me _this_ time, Terran?” Ronan pouted in obvious frustration.

“Because I can’t touch you! I can’t…I can’t hug you or hit you or any of it!” Peter laughed as he wiped away another tear. “You won’t even let me hug my friends! That’s why you’re a fucking jerk.”

Ronan didn’t appear very appeased by the explanation which did leave Peter feeling a little guilty. The Accuser had opened up to him and what did he do? Squashed him like a bug again!

“Ronan?” He frowned as he realized the Kree had disappeared again. He tried to think of what he could say to calm to the Kree when he had an idea that he hoped wouldn’t make things worse.

Placing his hands together he calmed his mind and recalled the first time the image appeared there. It had been crystal clear, as if one were sitting right in front of him, rather than being shoved in his mind by the pompous Kree. He focused on every detail he could recall, the velvety petals, the deep black color, the large almost spiky, thorns.

“Peter!” Drax called as he walked in. “I have done it! I have convinced the others to join us in our stay at this decadent though horrid dwelling.”

“That’s great.” Peter smiled as he quickly shoved the completed, rose looking flower behind his back.

“Was that?” Drax approached with concern in his pale blue eyes. “Was that a Nessifer flower?”

“You know it?” Peter frowned, still unable to feel Ronan. Damn, he really wasn’t doing well with the Kree as of late. For the past 24 hours all it felt like he’d done was insult and hurt the man’s pride.

“I know everything about the Kree.”

Peter felt the scoff, even felt the roll of Ronan’s purple eyes and was at once relieved. “Oh yeah?”

“To defeat them, you must know all that you can about your enemies.” Drax stated. “You are grieving, is it for your Ravager father?”

“Is it that obvious?” He tried to snicker, but felt his heart clench instead. He didn’t think that Ronan would appreciate Peter talking to Drax about the loss of his parents. He probably also wouldn’t want Drax to know that Peter made the flower for him in an attempt to apologize for running him off again.

There was no humor in Drax’ face as he nodded. The man’s chest rose as he took a on very determined look. It was very similar to the way he looked when he was either going into battle or about to say something to Gamora that they all knew she didn’t want to hear.

“I didn’t like the Ravagers. They were without honor and were spineless thieves with no loyalty or direction.” Drax stated. “You are better off without them.”  

“Gee, thanks.” Peter rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to punch Drax. What the fuck did he know?   
            Drax could be…insensitive at best. The mutiny of the Elector had resulted in the deaths of Yondu’s most loyal men, most of which had been Peter’s friend’s growing up. Hard as it was to believe, Drax was even worse at trying to make him feel better than Ronan. At least the latter _attempted_ to be comforting.

“Yondu wasn’t very different from them except in one way,” Drax stated softly. “He spoke coldly, and behaved at times as if he were indifferent, but I look back and see now that it was a ruse.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter really, really didn’t want to hear whatever insult was about to come out of his mouth, but he didn’t have much of a choice. With Drax and Rocket, it was best just to let them say what they wanted and then do your best to ignore it.

“When it came to you, he was weak and soft-hearted. Despite issuing cruel and outlandish threats, he never followed through on any of them. His loyalty was not to his men, but to you.” Drax stated. “He was a terrible and ineffective leader,” Drax took hold of Peter’s shoulder in a strong grip as his pale blue eyes looked him over intently. “but that’s because he chose to be as good a father as he could be, instead.”

Peter couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face at his friend’s words. “Come, let us embrace as family and ease the sorrow settling within you.”

The bone crushing hug was everything Peter needed and had missed these past weeks since Ronan had started taking over his body. The contact with another, especially someone he cared for, was more than enough to soothe the heartache that had been threatening to crush him.

Drax might have been the most tactless, unintentionally cruel man he’d ever met, but when he came through, it was worth it.

“Thanks, Man.” Peter smiled and sniffled just a little.

“Peter,” Drax started as they pulled away from each other. “I know what it is to have loved someone that no one else understood. To have seen the good that few others could find even after years of searching. My Hovat was grim, merciless and without laughter to anyone who was not me or our daughter Kamaria. No one enjoyed her company.

“You and I are much alike in this way. While we are both charismatic, charming and well liked, we both find our selves drawn and attached to men and women who are reviled and unwanted by the general populace.” Drax explained. “If you ever have a wish to discuss this again, I would listen to the tales of your father and your own youth.”

“Thanks, Drax. If you ever want to talk about Hovat or Kamaria, I’m interested as well.” Peter offered, more than a little surprised that Drax had not only helped him, but that Ronan hadn’t interrupted or prevented them from touching.

Drax bowed his head and then looked toward the corner. His pale eyes narrowed and then he looked to Peter once more. “The others will be here shortly. Once they have arrived, we should set off to find what we can of the Accuser.”

“Yeah, okay.”


	10. Xandar Part 2

Chapter 10 – Xandar Part 2

 

When Peter finally came back to the pond in his dreams, Ronan was there, waiting for him. They had a lot to discuss before they actually got to planning this little venture. His Terran was vapid and easily distracted. It wasn’t a good combination, but he would need to get through to him one way or another. If he didn’t, it wouldn’t matter if he had a body of his own or not.

“Hey I wanted to-

“No, you will listen this time, since you clearly didn’t before.” Ronan interrupted. “I did not disappear on you during our conversation about our respective parents. You did.”

“What?” Peter shook his head. “You literally disappeared. One moment you were in front of me, the next you were gone!”

Doing his best not to let his temper get the best of him, Ronan took a deep breath. “Peter Quill, _you_ cut me off! You were so upset about the imagined pain you caused, that you cut yourself off from me and then imagined _I_ was the one throwing a tantrum.”

Peter blinked, and he knew his Terran didn’t believe him. “You left when I called you a jerk!”

“No, you closed the pathways, much like I had done prior to our talk when I was trying to prevent you from being effected by any emotional bleed.” Ronan corrected as patiently as he could. “I watched you build the flower, I listened to you and Drax. You even opened the pathways up briefly when that fool claimed to know all there is to know about my species.”

“Wait, _I_ can shut _you_ out?” Peter gasped.

“Yes.” Ronan answered. “You keep forgetting that it is _your_ inherited abilities that have made this telepathic bond so much more powerful and unique than those of other soulmates.”

“Yeah, but Drax makes it sound like he and Gamora can do some of it, too.” Peter frowned.

“They have emotional empathy. Most soulmates do. Even if you were fully Terran, you and I would be able to feel each other’s emotions, especially the more powerful ones.” Ronan explained.

“Oh.” Peter put his hand on his hips and then smiled softly. “Whoops.”

Ronan growled as he gritted his teeth irritably. “Whoops?” He came forward but clenched his fists instead. This could not be their main focus. He understood why he was here, why Tivan had insisted they’d need him to help find whatever was left of his physical form. He could feel something, something familiar and it was beckoning him.

“So uh, what’d you think of it?” Peter muttered nervously.

Ronan frowned and tilted his head as he tried to understand what he was asking him. At once he recalled the flower and he felt his own irritation melt away at the kind gesture. “It was well crafted and accurate. The very image that I presented you back on Knowhere.”

Peter beamed, and Ronan couldn’t help but allow his Terran to feel the bit of pride he had in his bonded’s abilities. He was probably spoiling his Terran, especially since he wasn’t ready to assign Peter to any particular role, but when the man smiled it was difficult not to allow its warmth to settle his cold, angry spirit.

“I don’t know if you meant to or not, but umm, thanks for letting Drax hug me.” Peter blushed at him. “I mean, you did allow it right?”

“If you are implying that I could have over-ridden your closed pathways and forced him back from you, then you would be correct.” He couldn’t help but smirk. “You seemed in need of comfort and I was incapable of offering it.”

It had irritated him far more than it should have. The only thing that had kept him from attacking Drax was Peter’s earlier confession that he needed some kind of physical contact from his family. Besides, Drax was spoken for and was not someone that Peter had ever lusted after. Not like Gamora.

“I will not make an exception for Gamora.” He warned.

“Dude, eventually you have to get over it. She can touch me if she wants. Besides, it’s not like,” Peter stopped speaking when Ronan invaded his space in the dream, nearly pressing their chests together with a static pop as he looked down into his wide green eyes. The man blinked and then regrouped, emerald eyes narrowing. “No! You don’t get to keep isolating me from everyone! Until you figure out what role you want me to play and I figure out what role I want _you_ in, I’m gonna do what I did before I released you from the stone!”

“And if I continue preventing it?” Ronan growled, both surprised by the push-back and intrigued.

“Then I guess I’m just gonna have to figure out how to block you better, aren’t I?” Peter shivered.

Ronan couldn’t help but smile wider at the sight. There was challenge in the young Terran’s eyes and that fire called to the warrior within Ronan. He had to admit that this being, had he been more formally trained, would have made a perfect nemesis. Peter Quill was smart and resourceful, he was a moderately skilled combatant and he was sturdy. Those were traits that any nemesis needed.

When he first met him, first laid eyes on him, he’d been sure that the Terran was meant to be his nemesis. After all, Peter Quill embodied several things Ronan despised in the Xandarians and other lesser beings. His tongue was biting and immature. He never looked before he leaped. Peter was a slob and a sleaze. He appeared to have absolutely no honor or morals. At the time, he felt the Terran would either rise to be his Nemesis or fall to the level of servant.

Spending time in his head, feeling his emotions however, things turned out to be much different. Those characteristics he’d been so sure he hated, had begun to grow on him. Peter was also loyal and eager to please. For any that the young man considered friend or family, he’d gladly sacrifice anything he had to give, even if it meant his life.

“It would be wise.” Ronan stated, his voice dropping low as he considered touching Peter as he had in the Terran’s previous dream.

A slow smile finally came across Peter’s face and Ronan felt a childish urge to run away. He couldn’t allow himself to get so attached to Peter. Their goals might be similar for a time, but eventually that would change. Peter could not accept Ronan anymore than Ronan could accept Peter.

“So how do we do this?” Peter asked.

Shaken from thoughts that were beginning to fall on the melancholy side of things, Ronan felt a sadistic thrill run through him. “How do you think?”

“Oh, come on! There has to be another way.” Peter frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you really need to be the one in control?”

“As I am the one who can feel what we are looking for and because you have yet to learn how to navigate what I feel, it only makes sense that I take control.” Ronan grinned. 

Peter rolled his darkened green eyes and huffed as he offered Ronan his hand. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Drax frowned when Peter came out of the room. His stance was rigid, his mouth set into a frown and his eyes looking all around them. His green eyes took in every door, window and the space all around them. Having done similar checks himself, Drax knew that that the Kree warrior now had control of Peter’s body. The Terran leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy had never been so obvious in his appraisal of a room’s security.

He wondered if Ronan knew that about Peter. That despite how stupid and unaware the human seemed, he was actually very observant and often hid such tendencies behind false acts of senselessness or silliness. Shaking off the thought, he approached the Kree in Terran clothing.

“I will follow your lead whenever you are ready to begin.” Even if the words sounded submissive, Drax was very careful to make his tone of voice seem strong and independent. This was being done for Peter and not for Ronan. His following him was out of respect for one but not the other.

The green eyes narrowed just so, and he realized Ronan was uncomfortable tilting his head upward to make eye contact. The thought nearly made Drax laugh aloud. It would be uncomfortable for the arrogant Kree to have to be the smaller and shorter of the two. For Drax, it was quite a luxury he planned to enjoy while he could, which he did at the moment by standing straighter.

“The sooner Peter has created my body, the better.” Ronan snarled as Peter’s body marched for the front door of their suite.

It didn’t take long for them to find their way to the street. Peter’s brow was beaded with sweat and his face was in what he hoped wasn’t a permanent scowl. His hands were resting near both of his guns that were fastened to his thighs. He was watching every single being that passed them, sneering when pink Xandarians walked by.

“Peter, focus.” He snapped. The man growled at him but Drax didn’t back down. “Peter, if he will not act in either of your best interest, then you must take over.”

That seemed to do the trick. While Ronan was still clearly in control of the body, for he walked far too gracefully, he lost the pout and appeared much calmer. They moved side by side through the crowds, Drax keeping an eye out for any dangers. With the day being such a bright, sunny day, there were a lot of Xandarians out and about.

They moved deeper into the city center with Drax starting to wonder if they were headed back to Nova Prime’s vault. What better place to lock up and hide pieces of a supposedly dead Kree fanatic? Then again, if the Nova Corp really had bits of Ronan’s body they likely would have incinerated them by now. It’s what he would have done.

‘Peter’ came to an abrupt halt.

“What is it?” Drax asked quietly.

“Can you hear that?” Ronan asked.

Drax frowned but silenced himself as he listened carefully. He focused away from the noises of the bustling crowds around them, away from the noises of the babbling of a decorative fountain just in front of them. He closed his eyes and pin pointed the sound. It was a Hala death song. On Xandar? That couldn’t be right?

He opened his pale blue eyes and looked to Ronan. “How is that possible?”

“I do not know, but it is the direction we need to go anyhow.” Ronan responded. “Stay close once we get there and protect this body. I do not want my Terran harmed.”

He didn’t need to be told that, but he didn’t argue about it. Peter was his number one priority on this mission. If not for him, Drax would be gleefully enjoying Ronan’s predicament. He missed his wife and he missed his daughter. Even with Gamora around he’d rather they be alive and he be faced with the complications of having met his soulmate while being married to another.

As they made their way toward what looked like a very small Kree temple, Drax felt his stomach sink. The people standing around were Kree, Kree half-breeds, and Kree converts. There were no blue Kree among them as far as Drax could tell, but that didn’t mean there weren’t any inside.

“It’s a funeral.” Ronan commented as Peter’s brows furrowed. “I was not aware that there was a Kree settlement here.”

“Nor was I.” Drax frowned.

 

Peter felt all manner of emotions rushing about and within. There was callousness, caution, compassion, concern, confusion, and even contempt. Holy shit. Did Ronan really just alphabetize his emotions and stick to one letter? He felt his head ache within a headache and realized he should focus on their surroundings and how Ronan was handling them.

For some reason the Kree that surrounded them began to part as they approached the temple, making room for Drax, too. Was it because they were “Guardians”? Did such a thing matter or was there something else going on here that they weren’t understanding?

_They are expecting us._ Ronan sent the thought to Peter, his voice somehow managing to cause the shared body to shiver. _Stop that. Focus._

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Peter smirked to himself. It’s not like he could control it. Or well, maybe that was what Ronan had been attempting to tell him earlier. That he _could_ control it. He just needed to practice. Or something.

A white eyed blue Kree was there when the doors were pushed open. She had priestess vibes, but appeared youthful and had a lovely smile on her face as she greeted them all. In the back of his mind he wondered if the pale eyes meant she was blind.

_Obviously_. Ronan hissed and at once, Peter became very aware of the anger that was slowly building within his Terran body. Ronan was about to have a massive rage-fest and Peter wasn’t even sure why. Was it his disrespect, or seeing a temple on the planet he hated the most? In all reality, it could have been either.

“Welcome, Drax the Destroy and of course Ronan the Accuser.” The blind woman opened her arms and took a side step to offer them entry to the inside of their temple.

“How do you know of the Accuser?” Peter heard Drax ask.

“Because she is an Oracle of the Kree. Clearly you do not know everything about the Kree as you so earlier boasted.” Peter’s voice snapped with Ronan’s accusatory and angry words.

Jesus, Dude. Calm down. He didn’t mean anything by it. He thought as loudly as he could to the Kree in control of his body.

_I am under no obligation to suffer his ignorance._ Ronan retorted, that rage continuing to build. _And do NOT call me Dude._

Peter wanted to argue but that blind lady was watching them again as they entered the temple. “You are not happy, Accuser Ronan.”

“How am I to be when this is the state of my people. Why are you here? How has this travesty been allowed to pass? You should be with our people, on our planet and not here!”

“I was born here, Ronan.” She responded with a smile. “Had you destroyed Xandar, I would have been reborn and an infant. Thus, I would be completely useless to you.”

“Yes, but one could argue that he wouldn’t have needed you had he succeeded.” Drax offered.

The woman smiled a coy, crooked smile. “Yes, but then it would be Peter he’d be attempting to help put back together again.”

The thought stopped Ronan’s tide of fury as well as Peter’s thoughts before kickstarting them in another direction. What? Ask her how that’s possible! _No. She will not answer clearly, she will only speak in vague implications or riddles_. _Besides, I think understand what she is saying and if you use that head of yours, you will understand as well._

“If you know who and how we are, then you know why we are here.” Drax stated.

“Yes.” She nodded.

Peter waited for something to happen. For someone to say something. For the Oracle to lead them to what they were looking for. But absolutely nothing happened. They all just stood staring at one another. Or well, Drax and Ronan-Peter did. The Oracle simply held still and remained silent.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. “Come on Lady! We got shit to do!” Peter snapped and realized at once that he’d shoved Ronan aside for control, that he’d let go of his hand so to speak.

“Ah, there you are Star Lord Peter Quill.” She smiled again. “It would have been rude to continue without you.”

“You know I’m right here in this body!” Peter snapped, feeling a lot of Ronan’s excess anger and impatience wrapping him up. “Let’s just get on with it.”

The woman’s youthful blue face contorted with open laughter. “You are not the only one who has much to learn on this journey, Star Lord. Our Accuser believes that his age, his experience, and his species makes him exempt from learning powerful lessons, but he clearly has a ways to go as well.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Peter frowned.

“Soul mates are not just randomly chosen by Creators or Universes. Soul mates both compliment and off-set us. They both strengthen and weaken us. They are required to help us reach out greatest potential but can also hold us back from knowing what we are made of. If we embrace them unchecked we become lost to their will, if we keep them at a distance we are incapable of empathizing with them. Find that perfect balance with your soul mate and you can become the greatest version of yourself you were always meant to be.”

_You see. Riddles and vagaries._ Ronan snarled from within. _Get what we are here for. I do not wish to be in this mockery of a temple._

For the first time since opening the door and inviting them into the table, the Oracle’s features became cross. Her hairless brows furrowed and her lip curled into a sneer as she raised a single, finely manicured hand and pointed her finger in Peter’s face, her black nail nearly touching his nose. “Do not dare blaspheme in one of our temples, Ronan the Accuser. It is beneath you. I care not what soil this temple stands upon, that it stands is reason enough to respect it.”

Peter held completely still as he listened to Ronan within. He was just about to apologize when he felt himself displaced once again as Ronan reconnected with him and took charge. He felt the shame and confliction as it radiated off the Kree’s very soul. In his mind, a temple did not belong upon an unconquered planet with no connections to the Kree or Hala.

“Forgive me, Oracle. Is there a reason you and the others within in this temple sung the funeral chant?”

“Yes.” She nodded, the smile returning to her face. “We grieve your loss to the Kree faithful, Ronan the Accuser. We grieve your passing from your body and to a bodiless prison. We grieve the loss of your standing for our people and our ways. We grieve for you.”

Peter felt the lone nod of understanding and there was a strange calming that was taking up residence in the sea of hate. Almost like an eye at the center of a storm. Knowing that even on Xandar where a small colony of Kree had stood and would have been destroyed, that they mourned him anyhow, meant more to Ronan than Peter would have ever thought.

His soul mate was warmed by the knowledge that someone out there and someone in the last place he’d hoped to find comfort, understood him. Peter could feel the pent up negative emotions begin to fade as they stood under a canopy of black and blue stone.

“We celebrate you, too.” She added as she opened both of her hands so that they were palms up. They were empty but upon blinking, a black dagger appeared in her hand. It was all metal, with hand grip that still clearly needed a hilt. Or maybe the rounded, smooth and blunted metal was meant to be the hilt? “This is all that I have of you, Ronan the Accuser. All that Xandar has of you.”

“This?” Drax frowned as he stared down at it. “But it is a weapon. I see no flesh.”

“That is was what Ronan is, both to himself and to his people. It is what he has always been. I trust that the Star Lord will either find a good use for him, or will remold him into something Ronan and our people will continue to be proud of.”

As soon as Ronan took the blade, something happened and Peter was in control again. He felt a strange rush in his chest and peculiar tickle down his spine. This was not a metal dagger of some black material, despite it’s appearance. It was…strange and breathing. It wasn’t flesh, but it was breathing and humming with life.

Peter could almost see a map forming in his mind and he felt as if he was losing himself to both the dagger and that creative trance he’d started to fall into when he’d been making Ronan’s hand.

“Not here, Star Lord.” The Oracle offered a gentle smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder, distracting him from the dagger. “You need to be off this planet before you begin to experiment.”

“Is this, is this it?” Peter asked again. “Really? There is nothing else we need from here to help him get a body?”

“It is all I or Xandar have of Ronan.” She repeated. “But if that is all you need? You tell me, Peter Quill, Lord of the Stars.”


End file.
